una mentirilla blanca
by Yoko Matsuhi
Summary: A Lucy, Levy, y Juvia se cansan de todo lo que estaba pasando, toman las ideas contrarias a lo que pasaba pero deciden ir a entrenar y se encuentran con "gente" que jamas creyeron ver, ellos las ayudaran a entrenar después regresaran al gremio con varias sorpresas. Acepto sugerencias de como les gustaría que fuera la historia :D pasen y leanlo es gratis.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES QUE USO SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA, ALGUNOS SON INCLUIDOS DE OTROS ANIMES O MANGAS POSIBLEMENTE OTROS SOLO ME LOS INVENTE.**

 **ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIA YA ESTA UN POCO USADA, PERO GUSTAN LE DA UN TOQUE INTERESANTE A TODO Y DECIDI DARLE MI TOQUE Y QUE NO TERMINE EN LO DE SIEMPRE.**

 **UNA MENTIRILLA BLANCA.**

Desde hace un mes Juvia, Levy y Lucy, Lucy le aclaro a Juvia que no le quitaría a Gray pues ella estaba enamorada de Natsu, asi Juvia dejo de llamarla rival de amor, después de eso decidieron ir a una misión juntas la cual tardo una semana, al volver vieron algo que las sorprendió pues Natsu estaba muy alegre platicando con Lissana, no le dieron mucha importancia pues son amigos desde hace muchos años.

Lucy- *se acerca a Natsu* oye Natsu quieres ir a una misión es que ya se acerca el día de la renta-

Natsu- Lo siento Luce, es que voy a ir a una misión con Liss-

Lissana- Espero que no te moleste Lucy es que como vi que Natsu estaba solo y quería ir a una misión le pedí que me acompañara, además necesito hacer unas cosas privadas y me va a ayudar *abraza a Natsu*-

Lucy- no pasa nada, puedo ir a una misión sola hace mucho que no lo hago *sonríe*-

Lucy prefirió irse del gremio eh ir a su departamento, pues para su vista  
Natsu estaba ligando con Lissana, al llegar a su departamento se tiro en el piso y comenzó a llorar.

Mientras en el gremio una

Juvia se encontró a un Gray malhumorado.

Juvia- Gray-sama Juvia se preguntaba si podrían ir juntos a una misión, hace mucho que no vamos juntos-

Gray- Tsk, Juvia no quiero ir, y también entiende que ya no quiero que te me acoses, en ocasiones quiero salir con alguna chica pero todas tienen miedo de que les hagas algo-

Juvia- *comienza a llorar* lo siento Gray-*comienza a llover*

Juvia salió corriendo pero fue a la casa de Lucy pues necesitaba una amiga, mientras en el gremio estaba Levy la cual se acercaba a Gajeel y Lily.

Levy- Hola chicos que tal les fue en su misión-

Lily- Hola quería Levy, nos fue bien no destruimos todo esta vez, *rayo* n-no tengo m-miedo-

Gajeel- oye enana, crees que podrías cuidar a Lily es que hoy quede de verme con una amiga y empezó a llover y Lily se pone de miedoso-

Levy-*cubre su cara con el frequillo* lo siento Gajeel hoy quede de verme con Lu-chan para hacer algunas cosas-

Levy corrió bajo la lluvia tal y como hizo Juvia se fue directo a la casa de Lucy, donde encontró a dos chicas llorando así que entre las tres se abrazaron, Lucy harta de llorar saco unas cuantas botellas de sake que Canna había dejado (así que podemos entender que no eran pocas).

Lucy- Chicas he decidido hip y a entrenarme así podre hacer misiones sola y ganar mas dinero para la renta ya que aun debo comprar la mansión, así también Natsu podrá hacer mas misiones con Lissana y no tendré que preocuparme de ponerme en medio de ellos.

Juvia- hip yo también quiero ir ya no aguantare otra vez a Gray estoy harta de que no crea el amor de Juvia-

Levy- yo también voy pues no quiero ver a Gajeel en más citas con otras chicas-

Lucy- bien, vamos a escribir la despedida a para no tener que verlos y que nos arrepintamos-

Levy- Lu-chan no quiero hacer una carta es muy aburrido, mejor hagamos un video-

Juvia- Ayee!-

HE AQUÍ TODO LO QUE DIJERON EN EL VIDEO

Todas- Holiwisssssssssss Gremio, nosotras tres hemos decidido ir a entrenar, -Juvia- Aye!- - En fin no significa que dejamos el gremio solo no estaremos presentes por un tiempo indefinido, pero volveremos, cada una tiene sus razones he aquí cada una-

Juvia- Juvia se va para no tener que soportar al Gilipollas de Gray Fullbuster, esta harta de todas las veces que ha rechazado a Juvia, así que al carajo hip-

Levy- yo me voy por que bueno este eh Lu-chan por que me iba, bueno me voy por algo no recuerdo pero que era pero debe ser algo muy malo, creo que ya bebí mucho hip-

Lucy- yo me voy por que ya no quiero que me defiendan quiero hacerlo yo sola, es mas quiero defenderlos yo ha usted hip-

*a lo lejos se escucha* Levy- Wendy ya tirate al lindo de Romeo que quiero 30 sobrinos lindos asi que ha darle- Juvia- Mira-san violate a Laxus-san ya no dejes que se haga del rogar-

Lucy- lo siento creo que bebimos de mas hip, Canna perdón nos tomamos tu sake para sentirnos mejor hip, pero en fin mandaremos cartitas y para Canna mas sake por que nos lo acabamos todo y para Erza pastel Aye!, hip bye bye –

(ESE FUE SU VIDEO COMO DIJE PONDRIA ALGO QUE AL MENOS A MI ME DIERA GRACIA, Y TAMBIEN COMO VIERON LAS EMBORRACHE UN POCO.)

Por la mañana, tres chicas despertaron en una cama individual, pero su mayor problema no era un dolor de espalda sino una cruda que rompería a cualquiera excepto a Canna claro. Pero aun asi la idea de ir a entrenar no se les había ido, las dos magas que vivian en Fairy Hills fueron por su ropa en pequeñas maletas asi una rubia que ya tenia todo empacado dejo 3 cartas donde una pedia a Happy que llevara el video directo al maestro, Lucy lo dejo para happy pues sabia que ese gato se iba a meter sin permiso, otra era para el maestro donde le pedia que no fuera a sacarlas del gremio, que volverían solo querían ser fuertes, la ultima nota o carta era para Canna y Erza donde les decía que las extrañarían pero que era necesario, también que se contuvieran con el pastel y alcohol aunque alago a Canna pues soporta muy bien las crudas.

Levy- Lu-chan ya llegamos será mejor llevar el video al maestro, luego hay que escoger a donde nos iremos a entrenar-

Lucy- del video ya me encargue y del lugar también, he ahorrado un poco y pude comprar una parte de la propiedad Heartfilia así que podemos usarlo-

Juvia- bien será mejor que vallamos mientras mas pronto mejor-

Levy- Juvia ya no hablas en tercera persona-

Juvia- lo hacia por que siempre estuve sola pero ahora las tengo a ustedes así que será mejor dejar ese habito *sonríe*-

Lucy- bien la que desee quedarse es el momento de hacerlo-

Así todas fueron a la estación de magnolia y compraron un boleto del tren que las dejara mas cerca de la mansión, mientras un gato azul llego como era previsto llego a un departamento el cual estaba solo, al leer la nota llego volando al gremio, ignoro a todos y entro directo con el maestro.

Happy- Maestro, Lucy me dejo esta nota en su casa donde me decía que le trajera esto-

Maestro- un video? Solo dice véanme-

Así el maestro puso el video, al terminarlo muchos tenias cara de que? Otros no entendieron nada, una Wendy y un romeo quedaron sonrojados a no mas poder, una Mirajane con ideas macabras sobre como violar a Laxus, mientras Canna lloraba por su alcohol, y Gray estaba pero si enojado y también deprimido.

En la mansión llegaron 3 lindas jóvenes que se acercaron a un área.

Lucy- necesito pasar a la mansión por unas llaves ya que el área que logre comprar tiene una pequeña casa.

Mientras buscaban las llaves, Levy encontró una puerta muy extraña.

Levy- Lu-chan ha donde lleva esta puerta, es muy extraña-

Lucy- Levy-chan no se supone que hubiera una puerta por acá-

¿-Chicas las estuve esperando-

Lucy- esa voz *llora*


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLI, ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE LES PARECIERA GRACIOSO, PUES ESO ERA LO PRINCIPAL, AQUÍ DEJO MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO, NO OLVIDEN QUE SI QUIERES QUE ALGO PASE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP SOLO DIGANLO.**

 **SIN MAS AQUÍ PONGO LO QUE ESPERARON.**

Lucy- esa voz *lloro*-

¿-Lucy cariño, estas muy grande, de todos lados 7u7-

Lucy- M-mamá pero si tu moriste hace mucho-

Layla- Si cariño, morí en Earthland pero yo soy una creatura mitológica, asi que al morir vine a mi mundo, es como si fuera un espíritu celestial y cerraras la puerta yo regresaría a mi mundo, y asi es como estoy aquí con ellos *sonríe*-

Lucy- mamá *la abraza* me hiciste mucha falta, fue difícil pasar todo sin ti, te extrañe-

Layla- lo se cariño pero ahora estoy aquí-

Lucy- sip *sonríe* pero ahora venimos a entrenar *señala a Levy y Juvia  
*-

Layla- Cariño me vas a presentar a tus amigas-

Levy- perdone me eh quedado en shock, soy Levy Mcgarden amiga y compañera de su hija-

Juvia- yo soy Juvia Loxar amiga y compañera de gremio-

Layla- gracias por cuidar de mi hija *reverencia*-

Lucy- mamà sabes donde podríamos entrenarnos es que queremos volvernos mas fuertes- -Juvia, Levy- Aye Sr.!-

Layla-mmm… podría preguntarles a mi amigos, tal vez ellos podrían ayudarlas-

Cuando iban a entrar por la puerta paso algo..

Layla- *ansiosa* hehehe de la emoción de verlas he dejado la llave en el otro lado y se ha cerrado la puerta pero yo creo que si tocamos muy fuerte alguno de ellos abrirá-

Asi pasaron 15 minutos tocando la puerta cuando…

Juvia- disculpe Layla-sama cuando cerro la puerta le puso seguro?-

Layla- eh! Heheh creo que no *todas las magas calleron de espaldas* vere si esta abierta *gira la perilla* oh *O* Juvia-chan tenias razón *sonrisa* será mejor que entren ya deben tener hambre-

Ya dentro pudieron ver a varias "personas" haciendo todo tipo de cosas, unos se estaban peleando, otro estaba viendo el lago como si deseara entrar, otro meditaba entre los arboles, los otros no se distinguía bien lo que hacían pero seguro no tendría razón alguna.

Layla- *grito* oigan lagartijas súper desarrolladas vengan a saludar que he traído visitas y no quiero comentarios sexuales-

En eso se acerco un hombre de cabello rojizo, vestido de con una camisa roja y un pantalón negro, estaba descalzo.

¿- Moo -3- Layla-chan eres mala *mira a las magas* además como no quieres comentarios de ese tipo si estas tres damas son muy bellos-

Layla- He dicho, estas jovencitas son mi hija y sus amigas, así que si se te ocurre decir algo yo seré quien haga de comer *sonrisa*

¿- Aye, mucho gusto soy Igneel Dragneel, les agradesco por ser las amigas del tonto de mi hijo y me disculpo por las estupideces que de seguro hizo-

En eso 6 personas mas se acercaron a conocer a las chicas (todos estaban descalzos)…

( esta era una mujer de cabello blanco con unos mechones de color azul, traia puesto un vestido tipo griego de color blando)- mucho gusto soy Grandine Marvel, gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña Wendy, y por llevarla con ustedes-

(un hombre de cabello muy negro, con camisa gris y pantalón negro)- Mucho gusto soy Metallicana Redfox, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por ese tonto *mira a Levy* y a ti por quererlo tanto *Levy se sonroja* gehe-

Lucy, Levy, Juvia- se nota que es el padre de Gajeel *pensamiento*-

(un hombre rubio, con toda la ropa blanca)- mucho gusto soy Weisslogia, padre de Sting, les agradezco haberle abierto los ojos-

(un hombre de cabello negro con unos toques blancos, vestido todo de negro)-mucho gusto soy Skiadrum, padre de Rogue, gracias por impedir su futuro-

(una joven chica de cabello azul, con una yukata azul con pecesitos de muchos colores)- si por fin chicas jóvenes ya estoy harta de estos vegetes, mucho gusto yo soy Yuu-

(una mujer de cabello verde, con una yukata blanco con sakuras)- mucho gusto soy Sakura, Layla habla mucho de su hija-

Levy, Juvia, Lucy- Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos *reverencia*-

Igneel- genial! Es la primera vez que añguien no huye despavoridamente por ver dragones-

Juvia- eso es por que en este momento no son dragones, además hemos visto cosas muy raras se podría decir que estamos acostumbradas, pero mas importante como es que son humanos?-

Metallicana- es que es mas comodo que ser un dragon todo el tiempo además asi podemos entrar en la casa, gehe-

Chicas- ohh! *gruñido estomacal* lo sentimos es que no hemos comido desde que salimos del gremio y eso fue hace mucho-

Layla- oh creo que debería entrar a hacer de comer-

Dragones y Lucy- No!-

Layla-*auar depresiva, sentada en una esquina haciendo circulitos en el pisoç* pero soy la única que sabe hacer de comer-

Juvia- Lucy-san, Levy-san y yo podríamos hacer de comer si lo decean-

Mientras en el gremio…

Gajeel- me pregunto por que se habla ido la enana, comprendo que quiera ser fuerte pero le dije que la protegería… mmm…-

Lily- además en el video dijo que tenia una razón extra pero estaba tan borracha que lo olvido-

Mientras Gajeel pensaba (raro), Gray estaba enojado pues juvia nunca le había hablado asi, pero luego recordó lo que le dijo y entonces se deprimió pues se dio cuenta de que era su culpa, en eso llego Natsu y Lissana…

Natsu- YA LLEGAMOS-

Kinana- Bienvenidos!-

Lissana- y Mira-nee?-

Kinana- pues Mirajane *piensa* hizo lo que le dijo Juvia, asi que secuestro a Laxus y dijo que volveria cuando estuviera embarazada, bueno que yo no lo llamaría secuestro pues Laxus no opuso resistencia-

Lissana quedo en shock pues ellos no vieron el video por ir de misión.

Natsu- Kinana sabes donde esta Happy?-

Kinana- esta por alla *señala* Wendy trata de consolarlo pues esta muy deprimido-

Natsu se fue con Happy el cual se encontraba con aura deprimente, mientras sollozaba la palabra pescado.

Natsu-Happy que te pasa?-

Wendy- oh Natsu-san bienvenido, Happy esta muy deprimido por la partida de Lucy-san.-

Natsu- calma Happy solo iba a ir a una misión sola, seguro vuelve pronto-

Happy- Natsu, lucy se fue por tiempo indefinido, pero lo peor es que les prometió algo a todos pero no dijo nada de mandarme pescado *sollozo*-

Natsu-*mira a Wendy* Wendy como esta eso de que Lucy se fue por tiempo indefinido-

Wendy- aye, Natsu-san, lucy-san, levy-san y juvia-san se fueron para entrenar dejaron un video, el maestro salió pero no tardara si gusta podemos pedirle el video cuando regrese-

Asi estuvieron esperando, ya cuando regreso el maestro Wendy le pidió poner el video para Natsu y Lissana, por que ellos no lo habían visto.

Al terminar el video la pobre de Wendy volvió a quedar roja, Lissana pensaba un nombre para el nuevo Strauss y Natsu el no entendió nada…

Natsu- viejo por que dejaste que se fueran?-

Maestro-yo no sabia que se irían, por la mañana llego Happy con el video y cuando vi ya se habían ido-

Natsu- entonces vamos a buscarlas-

Maestro- no, Natsu debemos dejar que hagan lo que quieren, ellas solo desean ser mas fuertes, y eso haremos-

Natsu-pero Maestro TT-TT-

Maestro- calma Natsu, veras que cuando vuelvan serán muy fuertes y podrás retarlas a pelear contigo-

Natsu- tienes razón, estoy encendido!, pero lucy pudo pedirme que la entrenara así sabría que no estará en peligro-

Lissana que volvió en si salió del despacho/oficina del maestro junto con Natsu.

Lissana- Natsu crees que podría unirme contigo y tu equipo en lo que Mira-nee regresa?-

Nastu- pues por mi no hay problema solo hay que decirle a los demás-

Mientras Natsu hablaba con el equipo para que dejaran unir a Lissana, en nuestro mundo mitológico las chicas terminaban de cocinar.

Juvia- Layla-sama podría ir por todos la comida ya esta hecha-

Layla- aye Juvia-chan, *grito* peje lagartos subdesarrollados ya esta la comida-

Juvia-Layla-sama, se supone que debía ir por ellos no que les gritara, eso pude haberlo hecho yo *gotita estilo anime*-

Layla- oh! *O* mi error-

Una vez todos los dragones se sentaron en el comedor, las chicas se dispusieron a servir la cena.

Todos- Gracias por la comida- y se dispusieron a comer.

Igneel- y chicas a que vinieron a este mundo?-

Lucy- venimos a entrenar y mi madre dijo que ustedes podrían ayudarnos-

Metallicana- pues si podríamos, hace mucho que no entrenamos, pero me da mucha flojera-

Levy- podríamos darles algo a cambio-

Grandine- el entrenamiento duraría como dos años y medio-

Yuu- que buena comida-

Juvia- eso es, si ustedes nos entrenan nosotras les haremos de comer todos los días y le enseñaremos a Layla-sama para que después de que nos vallamos ella ya no les sirva comida misteriosa-

Weisslogia- me parece bien hace años que no comía algo decente-

Igneel- pero deben saber que nosotros solo sabemos magia dragon slayer, seria lo único que podemos enseñarles-

Lucy- pero no, nos quedaríamos sin magis? Por que nosotras ya sabemos una magia-

Grandine- de eso no se preocupen, en este mundo la magia es ilimitada, la tierra nos provee de magia-

Yuu- si lo que quieren ser fuertes yo diría que aprendan 3 magia mas, claro además de su magia que cada una ya tiene, asi tendrían 4 magias, 2 de ellas podrían ser dragón slayer, la otra pueden escogerla ustedes-

Metallicana-pues no suena mal, pero nosotros somos 7 y ustedes sumarian 6 magias dragón slayer-

Grandyne- yo ya estoy muy vieja para enseñar magia, si gustan extras les puedo mostrar solo troia-

Juvia, Lucy, Levy-Es asombroso! Solo por eso comida de fiesta mañana!-

Sakura- Aye pero será mas duro para ustedes pues no solo aprenderán magia si no que le enseñaran a Layla, eso si es difícil-

Así empezaron a reír de todo entre ello de la pobre Layla y su forma tan mala de cocinar.

Por la noche todas fueron guiadas por Layla a sus habitaciones, cuando solo quedo Lucy y su mamá fueron caminando mientras platicaban.

Lucy- mamá hay alguna forma de que cambiemos de lugar la puerta pues la mansión esta en venta y alguien podría entrar y hacer algo malo-

Layla- pues podríamos cambiar de lugar la puerta o comprar la mansión asi seria mas fácil-

Lucy- tienen dinero?-

Layla- no podríamos decir dinero pero si hay cuevas con mucho oro, diamantes todo tipo de piedras preciosas solo debemos decirle a Sakura-

Lucy-eso seria asombroso-

Layla –si mañana hablaremos *sonríe*, esta es tu habitación *señala una puerta*-

Lucy- mamà es posible que mande una carta desde aquí?-

Layla- Pues desde aquí no tenemos nada de eso, pero mañana podemos ir a Earthland y mandarla además de comprar la mansión, por ahora será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir-

Lucy- buenas noches mami *sonríe y la abraza*-

Asi paso la noche pero Lucy no tenia sueño asi que escribió la carta para el maestro pues lo habían prometido.

CARTA:

Querido maestro y gremio.

Ya encontramos un lugar donde entrenar, es maravilloso y estamos con gente única literalmente, volveremos en dos años y medio, la próxima carta que mandemos incluirá los regalos prometidos.

Maestro esta parte es solo para usted: llegamos a la mansión de mi familia, encontramos a mi madre y a los dragones, ellos nos entrenaran, por comida lo cual es un poco extraño, los extrañamos cuando volvamos vamos a retar a los más fuertes heheh.

Saluditos a todos.

Con amor Juvia, Levy y Lucy 3

Así Lucy se quedo dormida después de explicar lo mas fácil posible pues todo era muy complicado, mañana empezaría lo divertido.

Al otro día en nuestro mundo mitológico nuestras magas estaban terminando de hacer de desayunar y comieron todos cuando…..

Igneel- y bien muchachas escogieron que magia va a entrenar cada una?-

Lucy- si ya hemos escogido que magia cada una-

Levy- escogimos de forma que no se repitan-

Juvia- también para sentirnos bien con la magia y asi escogimos…-

Layla-*interrumpe* pero por ahora debemos ir a comprar comida a Earthland-

Igneel- me vas a dejar con la duda *Layla asiente* esta bien *suspira*-

Final cap 2

 **Agradezco a Zuad96 y a UsuyaseBlood por dejar sus comentarios, me alegra que les gustara, iba a publicar el día de ayer el capitulo pero mi hermano me robo mi computadora y no pude hacer nada.**

 **Sin mas gracias por leerlo :D…**

Zeref: mas vale que dejen comentarios o traeré a Agnologia para que los ataque.

Agnologia: roawr Roawr.

Kurasaki-rq: Zeref no amenzaces a los lectores o te vuelvo chibi.

Zeref: nadie amenaza a Zeref.

Kurasaki-rq: solo por eso *vuelve a zeref y a agnologia chibi* ahora despídanse.

Zeref: no olviden dejar comentarios con lo que desean que tenga la historia

Agnologia: roawr roawr.


	3. Chapter 3

UNA MENTIRILLA BLANCA CAP 3

 **COMO CADA CAPITULO ADVIERTO QUE PONGO CADA LOCURA QUE SE ME OCURRA NO ES QUE ME DE MIS POLVOS DE HADAS COMO MASHIMA, SOLO PIENSO EN QUE SERIA DIVERTIDO Y LO ESCRIBO.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO SON DE NUESTRO AMABLE HIRO MASHIMA, OTROS SON DE ALGUN ANIME, PONDRE EL ANIME DEL QUE ME ROBE DIGO TOME PRESTADO EL NOMBRE Y RASGOS.**

Igneel- me vas a dejar con la duda *Layla asiente* esta bien *suspira*-

Layla- bien *sonríe* denme dinero*-

Dragones- SAKURA!-

Sakura- ten Layla-chan *le da una bolsa* tiene suficiente dinero para comprar la mansión, comida y todo lo que necesites, *susurra* comprame algunos dulces-

Metallicana- yo quiero sake-

Igneel- yo quiero carne mucha carne ahh y no olvides …. La carne-

Juvia, Lucy, Levy y Layla- Nos vamos!-

Grandine- que les valla bien-

Asi pasaron una hora en lo que trataban de ayudar al vendedor pues pagaron la mansion con un poco de oro que les había dado Sakura, después de eso se fueron al mercado a comprar todo lo pedido, lo cual necesito mucho mas que unas manos que cargaran todo asiq eu tuvieron que rentar un camión.

Cuando iban en camino al correo para mandar la carta al maestro, se encontraron con un amigo…

¿- Hola, Juvia-chan cuanto tiempo, están de misión?-

Juvia- oh Lyon-san, a pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos, pero no, no estamos de misión, solo salimos a dar un paseíto-

Lyon- oh ya veo, y ya van a su gremio, por que voy para alla y podríamos ir juntos-

Lucy- Hola Lyon vas para nuestro gremio?-

Lyon- Hola Lucy, si voy para alla Gray me pidió mi ayuda en algo y voy para alla-

Lucy- Entonces, podrías hacerme el favor de entregarle esto al maestro *estira la carta* se la mando uno de sus amigos maestros nos ha pedido que lo entreguemos urgentemente pero nosotras todavía no vamos a volver, estaremos un tiempo mas fuera del gremio, podrías dársela?-

Lyon- claro, estare una semana en su gremio espero vernos por alla-

Levy- gracias Lyon te debemos una si un dia quieres una cita con Juvia nosotras te ayudamos *sonríe*, pero solo una cosa mas, no les digas donde nos viste por favor-

Lyon-*sonrojado* por que no quieren que sepan donde han estado?-

Lucy- es que … por aquí compramos ropa de temporada muy barata y si descubren donde la venden todas las chicas vendrán y se la van a acabar, asi que es un secreto-

Lyon-*con una gotita de sudor* esta bien supongo que no les comentare nada-

Juvia- Tiene que prometerlo Lyon-san *extiende la mano* prométaselo a Juvia-

Lyon-*extiende la mano y se estrechan las manos* bien prometo no decir nada, es como si no las hubiera visto-

Layla- Bien chicas ya me encargue de todo, es hora de irnos-

Lucy, Levy y Juvia- Aye, bien bye bye Lyon-san-

Asi las chicas se fueron pues debían llegar a cocinar y darle unas lecciones de cocina a Layla pues habían descubierto que era un fiasco en cocinar, para su suerte Layla si traía llave esta vez.

Pero dejaron a un Lyon un poco pensativo pues no conocía a la mujer con la que venían las chicas y era muy parecida a Lucy, así se dispuso a caminar en camino a Fairy Tail, también pensaba cual seria la verdad sobre por que las chicas no querían que nadie supiera que estaban hay pues lo de la ropa no se lo creyó que tan tonto creían que era, después de tanto pensar y de ir en el tren llego a Magnolia donde se dirigió al gremio, al llegar hay vio a Gray.

Lyon- hola Gray ya llegue perdona la tardanza-

Gray- que bueno que si veniste Lyon en verdad necesito tu ayuda-

Lyon- heheh tarde un poco es que me encontré con… una amiga y me quede platicando, pero antes necesito entregarle algo al maestro, esta en su oficina?-

Gray- si quieres que te lleve *lyon asiente* ok vamos-

Ya una vez en la oficina Lyon entro dejando a Gray a fuera…

Lyon- Hola maestro Makarov, me encontré con unas lindas hadas y me pidieron entregarle esto, eh de suponer que sabe que no dire quienes son-

Makarov- lo supongo, pero también creo saber quienes son esas hadas, dime como están-

Lyon- pues están bien, con una mujer muy alegre y por lo que vi comida no les falta, pero en fin si necesita algo mas estare por aquí por una semana-

El maestro se dispuso a leer la carta vio lo que debía decir frente a todos, sorprendiéndose de lo que venia solo para el, espero 15 minutos para no levantar sospechas y salio…

Maestro- chicos acabo de revisar el correo y nos llego la carta de las chicas, dicen que están muy bien que han encontrado gente amable con las que van a entrenar, pero lo mas importante es que ya no es de tiempo indefinido *gritos de alegría* si no que tardaran dos años y medio en volver, mandan saluditos a todos.

Gajeel, Natsu y Gray- DOS AÑOS Y MEDIO!-

Erza- bien cuando lleguen les pediré que se enfrente contra mi seguro será divertido, ahora entiendo por que Natsu lo hace-

Lyon- oye Gray no entiendo, osea que Levy, Lucy y Juvia no volverán hasta dentro de dos años y medio-

Gray le conto todo a Lyon, incluso todo lo que le dijo a Juvia, el hecho de que nadie sabia por que Levy se había ido, etc.

Gray- es por eso que pedi tu ayuda para encontrarlas-

Natsu- es por eso que en el video Juvia te dijo Gilipollas-

Erza- *aura asesina* Gray por que no sabia lo que le dijiste a Juvia-

Gray-*temblando* por que sabia que querrías matarme-

Erza- *sentada en una esquina con aura depresiva haciendo circulitos en el piso* maldito Gray y yo que shipeaba el Gruvia, Gray Gilipollas.- y muchas cosas mas como si estuviera haciendo un hechizo

Lyon- *se acerca a Gray* no, no te voy a ayudar, bien merecido te lo tienes, y mejor aun tendrás dos años y medio para pensarte como disculparte-

Fue difícil hacer feliz a Erza se necesitaron de 30 pasteles los cuales tuvo que pagar Gray, mientras hacían feliz a Erza, volveremos a nuestro "extraño" mundo tratando de enseñarle a cocinar a Layla lo cual no era fácil pues descubrieron que se le quemaba hasta el agua, pero al final tenían que hacer de comer así que aprovecharon y le enseñaron a hacer un poco de rameen el cual por obra divina no se quemo y tenia un sabor decente.

Mientras comían…

Igneel- ahhh! *escupe fuego* ya estoy arto, ya digan que tipo de magia hara cada una-

Lucy- oh es cierto lo había olvidado-

Levy- hemos decidido de forma que no se repitan a excepción de Grandine-

Juvia- asi que escogimos….-

FIN CAP 3

JAJAJA NO ES CIERTO SOLO ME DIERON GANAS DE METER SUSPENSO, YA SIN MAS AQUÍ LA CONTINUACION GEHE

Juvia- asi que escogimos que Lucy-san entrene con Igneel y con Weisslogia asi sabra fuego y sombra, Levy-san entrenara con Metallicana y con Sakura y yo entrenare con Skiadrum y con Yuu-

Yuu- es perfecto Juvia-chan ya que yo soy la dragona del agua, y tu elemento es el agua te será mas fácil aprender los ataques-

Levy- si escogimos cada una sorprendentemente no se repitió cuando nos lo dijimos, por cierto Sakura que tipo de dragon eres? Yo te escogi sin siquiera saberlo pues me caes bien y crei que seria divertido-

Sakura- si Levy será divertido, yo soy la dragona del bosque, me encargo de protegerlo, y los ataques son con ayuda de la tierra y las plantas están crean todo lo que yo desee y en tu caso será lo mismo te enseñare todo-

Levy- genial, mi magia es Solid Script (N/A: no recuerdo si se escribe asi pero no importa) todo lo que escribo se crea *sonríe*-

Lucy- yo no necesito preguntarles que tipo de magia tienen pues conozco a sus hijos y se lo que hacen y estoy ansiosa por aprenderlo-

Layla- bien el dia de mañana comenzara todo-

Yuu-por que hasta mañana y no mejor hoy?-

Layla- por que necesito que me enseñen a hacer mas comida pues estarán muy ocupadas para cocinar-

Lucy- en cierto, es buena idea de que le enseñemos a cocinar algo para mañana-

Así terminaron de hacer de comer, y se volvieron a ir a hacer de comer, algo simple como arroz, sopa misu y pescado, pero tardaron mas de lo que creyeron, hicieron demasiado arroz de prueba, al final con todo el arroz hicieron unos oniguiris dulces como postre.

Layla-y chicas pensaron cual va a ser su magia extra, hay que buscar en la biblioteca para saber que tengamos pergaminos-

Lucy- a mi me gustaría aprender magia de re-equipamiento por que seria divertido enfrentarme con Erza-

Levy- a mi me gustaría de tele transportación por que los dragón slayer no soportan los transportes y podría hacer misiones mas rápido-

Juvia-yo quisiera magia de cuna del tiempo por que si destruimos algo seria mas fácil reconstruirlo-

Layla- bien será mejor ir a buscar los pergaminos que tal que no están y luego tendrán que escoger otra-

Lucy- oye mamá dijiste que la magia es ilimitada aquí no?-

Layla- si así es aquí podemos hacer de todo con la magia y no se acabaría de nuestro cuerpo-

Lucy- así que podría llamar a mis espíritus? A las 10 puertas del zodiaco que tengo?-

Layla- Aye, de hecho podrías llamarlos y hacer que estén aquí contigo podrías hasta pedirles que te ayuden con tu entrenamiento-

Lucy- bien mas tarde le dire a Loke para que les avise a los demás, pero no crees que Tauro, Aquario y Capricornio se soprendan?-

Layla- posiblemente pero eso será divertido-

Asi se fueron a una inmensa biblioteca de donde fue mas difícil sacar a Levy que encontrar los pergaminos en si, con todo el relajo que habían hecho se hixo de noche y cada chica se fue a su habitación y como era de esperarse ninguna tenia sueño no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la magia nueva o bueno magia antigua.

Asi cada una decidió estudiar su magia pues esa la tendrían que aprender ellas solas, cuando lucy recordó la charla de hace un momento…

Lucy- Ábrete puerta del León Loke-

Loke- oh Lucy cariño creí que te habías olvidado de mi ya que no nos has llamado, pero mas importante diem por que es que tu poder mágico aumento considerablemente, tanto como para traernos a todos-

Lucy- oh eso es una historia larga *le cuenta la historia* (N/A: no pongo la historia por que seria repetir todo)-

Loke- oh ya entiendo y entonces quieres que les avise a todos que mañana nos llamaras a todos-

Lucy- asi es pero no quiero que digas lo de mi madre eso será una sorpresa para algunos *sonrisa*-

Loke- bien querida Lucy me voy en este momento a avisarles a todos *desaparece*-

Lucy- bien es hora de empezar a estudiar esta magia, *empieza a leer* oh demonios necesito armas y armaduras antes que nada *suspiro*-

En eso se escucha un puff…

Virgo- hime-sama, oni-chan nos ha dicho todo y eh escuchado que necesita armas y armaduras, en el mundo espiritual yo soy la encargada de todo ese tipo de armas y con mucho gusto le entregaría algunas a cambio de algo-

Lucy- bien Virgo dime que es lo que quieres a cambio-

Virgo- tendrá que castigarme Hime-sama y en un momento le traeré todo tipo de cosas-

Lucy- bien Virgo *suspiro* pero no hare nada extraño asi que aquí voy *le pega en la frente como en el cap de relleno*-

Virgo-*encantada* aye Hime-sama en unos momentos le mando todo no tiene que preocuparse por nada- y puff desaparece.

Y tal y como dijo Virgo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuarto de Lucy tenia todo tipo de armas la duda es por que Virgo tenia todo esto o mejor dicho para que. En eso Juvia salía de bañarse cuando se dispuso a estudiar se dio cuenta de que estaba en lengua antigua y ella no lo sabia…

Juvia- que no podría estar en fiorense-… y en ese momento paso su mano frente a las letras y están cambiaron de idioma y a uno que Juvia conocía como el agua.

Levy era la mas divertida de ver todo ese tipo magia en la biblioteca, pero fue deprimente que la sacaran, ahora estaba meditando pues era lo primero que decían los pergaminos…

 **Muy bien ahora si es el final del capitulo advierto que todavía no terminan las sorpresas de este fic, pues por mi mente ya pasa de todo.**

 **BIEN ahora contestare amablemente los comentarios que me dejaron a los cuales agradezco que les guste, mi mente todavía da para mas y eh pesando hasta en algunas partes trágicas que haga que nuestras magas demuestren su poder, también a partir de ahora incluiré a mas personas que harán que el corazón de nuestras magas se achichonarre.**

 **También advierto para lo que se hicieron una idea errónea LISSANA NO ES MALA recuerden que mi titulo se llama Mentirilla Blanca es por una razón, a decir verdad en mi manuscrito Lissana si iba a ser mala pero cuando lo pase a la compu todo fue pasado por mi mente y termino asi en ello Lissana resulto ser buena, recuerden LISSANA NO ES MALA.**

 **Lucy- no olviden los comentarios-**

 **Natsu- por que te fuiste Lucy, dime como llegar quiero verte y a Igneel-**

 **Lucy- no es el momento Natsu, bien no olviden dejar sus comentarios-**

 **Kurasaki-rq- bien despídanse chicos y prepárense para lo que viene**

 **Natsu y Lucy- Aye Sr! No olviden los comentarios**

 **Agnologia chibi- Rawr rawr.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4 Una mentirilla Blanca

 **COMO TODOS SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE HIRO MASHIMA PERO SOLO ME LOS HE ROBADO PARA DIVERTIRME CON ELLOS HACIENDO QUE HAGAN MIS LOCURAS, LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES QUE COMENZARAN A APARECER SON DE DIFERENTES ANIMES Y SE EXPLICARA DE CUAL ES CUAL.**

 **ADEMAS ME DISCULPO EL DIA DE AYER IBA A SUBIR EL CAPITULO PERO FUI A AYUDAR A UN ALBERGUE DE GATITOS.**

Ya es de mañana nuestras magas apenas si habían dormido pues toda la noche se la habían pasado entrenando su magia extra, Levy ya podía concentrarse un poco mas pero admitamos que el sueño no ayudaba, además de que cuando nadie la vio se metió a la biblioteca y se quedo toda la noche, mientras Juvia y Lucy estaban mas frescas que una margarita…

Lucy- Le-chan que te paso?-

Juvia- Levy-san usted es la que hizo tanto ruido en la noche-

Lucy- ruido?-

Juvia- aye Lucy-san por la noche se escuchaba mucho ruido cerca de la biblioteca-

Lucy-*mira a Levy* *suspiro* Le-chan por eso tienes tan grandes las ojeras?-

Levy- *descubierta* aye, Lu-chan no tuve fuerza de voluntad y me metí a la biblioteca-

Juvia, lucy- lo sabíamos-

Layla- Oh chicas, buenos días, ya he preparado el desayuno, y no se preocupen quedo bien, hice un poco de tostadas con mermelada y jugo para nosotras y para ellos calenté la comida de ayer-

Asi todos se sentaron a desayunar, el dia de hoy empezarían con el entrenamiento, cada uno tuvo que ir con sus respectivos dragones mientras Layla hacia de comer lo que le enseñaron a hacer ayer. Mientras Lucy antes de comenzar decidió darles una sorpresa a algunos de sus espiritus…

Lucy- ábrete puerta del león, loke, ábrete puerta de los gemelos gemini, ábrete puerta de la doncella Virgo, ábrete puerta del cordero aries, ábrete puerta del arquero Sagitario … - asi fue trayendo a cada uno de los espiritus pero antes le dijo a loke que Capricornio, Tauro y Aquarius debían llegar con los ojos cerrados, una vez solo faltando Aquarius…

Lucy- ábrete puerta de la portadora Aquarius *y puuff*-

Aquarius- tsk por que debo venir asi, mas vale que sea rápido que voy a estar con Scorpio-

Lucy- calma aquarius te va a gustar la sorpresa además aquí podrás estar con Scorpio, bien abre los ojos- una vez formados los 3 espíritus abrieron los ojos y frente a ellos estaba la madre de Lucy…

Capricornio-Layla-sama es un gusto volver a verla-

Turo- ohh Layla sigues teniendo el mismo cuerpo *con corazones en los ojos*-

Aquarius no pudo ni hablar por que estaba llorando a mares

Layla- hola chicos y chica *sonríe* es un gusto volver a verlos, gracias por cuidar de mi hija como cuidaban de mi *reverencia y sonrisa*-

Lucy- bien chicos el día de hoy y cuando gusten pueden venir a este mundo, estaré entrenando y me gustaría que los que quieran quedarse de vez en cuando me ayuden, pueden quedarse y divertirse haciendo lo que gusten o pueden volver al mundo mágico-

Igneel- bien fue un momento muy emotivo pero es hora de entrenar Lucy, tenemos el tiempo medido y será mejor que comencemos-

Lucy- Aye!-

Weisslogia- bien comencemos, Igneel quien será primero?-

La forma mas fácil que tuvieron para escoger todos los dragones fue con piedra, papel o tijera, los ganadores fueron Igneel (trampa), Metallicana (trampa) y Yuu (suerte).

Asi mientras nuestras magas estaban comenzando a entrenar en el gremio se podría denominar como un día normal…

Wendy- Natsu-san no va a pelear?-

Natsu- hoy no tengo ganas Wendy-

Todo el gremio guardo silencio pues eso no era extraño por eso prefirieron guardar silencio y escuchar (chismosos)

Wendy- se encuentra bien Natsu-san?-

Natsu- si Wendy solo es un poco aburrido sin que levy y lucy me griten que me calle, pensar que faltan 2 años y medio para que lleguen y el maestro me tiene prohibido ir a buscarlas-

Wendy- y por que no va a una misión Natsu-san si junta dinero y paga el alquiler del departamento de lucy-san seguro estaría feliz pues sabe que siempre le deprime que no pueda pagar-

Natsu- es cierto, gracias Wendy *sonríe* primero iré a preguntarle cuanto debe lucy y cuanto debo pagar- así salió del gremio en camino al departamento. Ya en el departamento de lucy busco a la cacera…

Natsu- disculpe, señora casera-

Casera, que usaba la ropa de lucy- si dime-

Natsu-*escalofrió* quiero saber cuanto debe lucy y cada cuando debo pagar la renta-

Casera- lucy me aviso que no iba a estar y me dejo pagado 6 meses y me dijo que me mandaría el dinero todos los meses-

Natsu- *deprimido* que?-

Casera- si ya no sabes que mas hacer me voy-

Así se fue y Natsu quedo mas deprimido, pues esa era su última oportunidad para hacer algo que hiciera feliz a Lucy.

çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

Bien en esta historia todo pasara rápido así que, en este momento ya han pasado 2 años desde que todo empezó.

Y en nuestro mundo místico estaban a punto de morir los pocos dragones que quedaban.

Lucy- Metallicana! Deja de robarte mi ropa! Maldito dragón pervertido! *escupe fuego*-

Levy- (por su lado) Igneel deja de quemar mis libros!-

Juvia- Yuu-san quiere un poco de te-

Yuu- claro Juvia-chan-

Layla- chicas que no hoy empiezan con el entrenamiento de grandine-

Juvia, Lucy, Levy- Aye, nos vamos-

Y se fueron en camino a la montaña donde grandine les había dicho…

Grandine- oh chicas ya llegaron, espero que estén listas, ya terminaron todos sus entrenamientos, ya son dragon slayers de fuego, agua, bosque, sombra, luz, sombra y metal, pero como saben no soportan los transportes, para Levy no hay problema pues ella se puede tele transportar a donde quiera, pero ustedes *señala a Lucy y a Juvia* no pueden, además siempre será necesario que curen a alguien, comenzaremos, primero hay que relajarse, luego junten gran parte de la magia en sus manos y extiéndalas, etc….-

Layla- oye Igneel, ahora que lo pienso como es que las chicas podrán continuar a fuera pues como sabes aquí la magia es ilimitada pero allá afuera cuando salgan les dará un bajón y podrían morir y si eso pasa yo te mato-

Igneel- tenemos que pensar una forma de que las chicas puedan obtener magia desde aquí y que llegue a su cuerpo-

Weisslogia- y si Metallicana hace unos collares por los que sakura pase magia?-

Igneel- suena bien-

Yuu- nop, los collares no combinan con todo hay que pensar, en algo que no puedan quitarles, imagínense que alguien las ataca y en la pelea les roba el collar con eso ya les gano pero si mmm… ya se si creamos una marca en su cuerpo como la de su gremio pero en una forma especial así de esa forma no podrán quitárselos y sakura podrá hacer que la magia pase mas rápido a su cuerpo-

Metallicana- oh yuu no puedo creer si tienes cerebro ge- no pudo terminar pues un chorro de agua lo tiro al lago.

Layla- pero eso tendrá que ser después como saben las chicas estarán 3 meses con grandine sobre esa montaña, mientras tanto tendrán que escoger que diseño y tendrán que convencer a las chicas de que les pongan una marca…-

En nuestro gremio han pasado cosas muy divertidas, el Maestro lloro todo un día pues después de un año y medio Mira y Laxus volvieron casados y con un futuro bebe, aunque también traían uno en brazos, pues resulta que aunque volvería cuando estuviera embarazada Laxus no la dejo pues dijo que alguno de esos idiotas podía lastimarla cuando tuvieran una pelea, pero en esta ocasión mira subió al tren a Laxus y del mareo no se pudo quejar…

Lissana- mira-nee *llora* ya soy tia!-

Erza- Mira que lindo hijo-

Natsu- ohh un bebe yo jugare con el *cae al piso noqueado*-

Laxus- eso ni de chiste-

Mira- ara ara Laxus no seas malo con los tíos de Haru (N/A: haru de Tonari no kaibutsu-kun solo me robe el nombre pues haru en mi historia es rubio, de ojos azules como la mamá)

Gray- ahora que lo pienso es un niño con los genes de Mirajane la demonio y de Laxus, ambos magos de clase S *les corre un escalofrió a todos* eso es aterrador-

Mirajane-*aura demoniaca* ara ara Gray mas te vale no volver a llamar a mi hijo aterrador-

Gray- A-a-y-e-

Todos estaban felices pues Mirajane ya tenia un hijo y esperaba otro, la fiesta no se hizo esperar mientras Elfam gritaba que embarazar a su hermana no era de hombres, aunque todos sabían que al que habían violado era al pobre de Laxus (que sacrificio aja), Jellal por fin había dejado de ser culpado, como no lo iban a dejar en paz si se les ocurrió ir a atraparlo el día de su boda con Erza y no solo con eso destruir el pastel, así Jellal fue liberado de todo cargo (bajo amenaza de Erza la titania quien no le haría caso) y se unió al gremio, junto a meredy pues fue secuestrada digo llevada bajo su voluntad por Erza que le dijo que también se uniría, Erza al ver al bebé de Mira decidió que ella quería uno así que eso significaba otro secuestro en el gremio los cuales ya eran normales, Wendy comenzó a salir con el lindo de Romeo claro que todavía no tendría esos 30 hijos que le pidió Levy, Canna bueno Canna seguía bebiendo como si le fueran a pagar, Charle por fin le dio una oportunidad a Happy, Lily había plantado kiwis en el jardín de su casa lo cual lo mantenía mas que feliz, nuestros 3 tontos (gray, Natsu y Gajeel) se habían mantenido entrenando pues ya faltaba poco para que volvieran las chicas las cuales cada día 20 de todos los meses mandaban una carta cada 3 meses mandaban regalos entre ellos un alcohol que hizo muy feliz a Canna pues este alcohol era muy caro y te emborrachaba muy fácil, el maestro siempre que llagaba la carta se reía en su oficina solo pues siempre le incluían partes que eran solo para el donde ponían todas las locuras que habían hecho, como la vez que Layla quemo la cocina, cuando Lucy aprendió a manejar el fuego casi quema todo el bosque, cuando Juvia casi inunda toda la casa, Levy comiéndose no solo la comida si no que también los cubiertos, que tuvieron que poner candados de luz en la biblioteca pues Levy se metía a escondidas y luego ni dormía, tenia todas las locuras en varias ocasiones le llagaban fotos, la primera vez que le llego una foto se sorprendió pues Levy ya no era la chica plana de antes, no tenia un mega busto como el de Mirajane o Lucy pero tenia pechos los cuales la hicieron muy feliz como paso nadie lo sabe y a nadie le importa aun era bajita pero ya nadie lo notaria, también su aspecto había cambiado un poco pues ahora tenían pequeños mechones de cabello diferente, Lucy tenia las puntas de color rojizo, Levy tenia un mechón en la parte del copete o flequillo de color negro y sus ojos tenían un tono verde y Juvia tenia las puntas de color negro todo eso lo aclararon diciendo que era por la magia que estaban obteniendo. También mandaban fotos de los dragones y de la mamá de Lucy a la cual le pusieron "no hagas nada pervertido con ella o te quemare vivo, no importa que seas como un padre para mi 7.7 atte: Lucy" , la que mas guardaba era una foto donde salían sonriendo todos, quien tomo la foto nadie lo sabe pero lo importante es que salían bien en la foto, claro nadie sabia que el pobre de igneel había quedado todo golpeado por tocarles los pechos a las chicas aprovechándose de la foto.

Asi habían pasado sus 2 años ya solo faltaba medio año y volverían sorprendiendo a todos, no solo por sus poderes si no por sus futuros compañeros.

çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

 **AL FINAL PUSE UN POCO DE SPOILER, PUES MI IDEA ES HACER QUE LAS CHICAS ENCUENTREN ALGO QUE LAS HAGA SACAR SU LADO TIERNO Y DEPRIMIR UN POCO A LOS LECTORES POSIBLE LLORIQUEO DE TODOS QUIEN SABE HEHE ESTE CAPITULO FUE PARA CONTAR TODO LO QUE HABIA PASADO ADEMAS DE QUE QUERIA VER LLORAR UN POCO A AQUARIUS MUAJAJAJ 7U7 EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NUESTRAS MAGAS ESTARAN LISTAS PARA VOLVER AL GREMIO TRAYENDO SORPRESAS Y RECIBIENDOLAS PUES VARIAS COSAS LAS CAMBIARAN, QUIEN SERA SU PROSIBLE ENEMIGO QUE ES LO QUE QUERRAN DE ELLAS, LO SABRAN LENTAMENTE MUAJAJA ES BROMA LAS DUDAS SE ACLARARAN CON LOS CAPITULOS, LO MAS IMPORTANTE COMO HARAN NUESTROS MAGOS PARA SUPLICAR PERDON.**

 **NO SE PIERDAN MI SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE SERA MUY PRONTO, POSIBLEMENTE ACTUALIZACION DIARIA SEGÚN COMO SE PORTE MI IMAGINACION Y MI COMPUTADORA….. GRACIAS.**

 **ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ**

 **Meredy- Aye no olviden los comentarios o Mavis-sama se pondrá a llorar-**

 **Mavis- yo por que-**

 **Meredy- por que eres tiernita hasta cuando lloras-**

 **Mavis- Aye, si no comentan llorare-**

 **Meredy- sobre amenaza muajajaj 7u7 para demostrar que hare llorar a Mavis-sama si no comentan…. Mire Mavis-sama una hada-**

 **Mavis- donde?!"?!-**

 **Meredy- jajajaj se lo creyo-**

 **Kurasaki-rq- Mavis no llores, bien no olviden sus comentarios me encanta saber si les gusta o no, que les gustaría que cambiara de la historia y que quieren agregar, mi imaginación se alimenta de los comentarios sean buenos o malos-**

 **Mavis-TT-TT Aye! No olviden los comentarios y alguien deme un hada, onegai!-**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5 una mentirilla blanca

 **Bien este es mi quinto capitulo lo cual me sorprende bastante pues cuando inicie esta historia ni sabia si debería seguirla pero ahora me encanta saber que mas ponerle saber que es lo que pasara pues ya luego ni lo paso en hojas simplemente me pongo a escribir lo que pasa por mi mente, además esto iba a ser un simple pasatiempo pero ahora me divierte escribirlo, pensar que es lo que les pasara a los pobres personajes.**

 **Sin mas aquí mi quinto capitulo *o* no olviden mis personajes son de HIRO MASHIMA los demás son de otros animes y no olviden yo voy a poner los nombres y sus descripciones en caso de que les cambie la forma de ser.**

 **Ççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç**

Bien en nuestra anterior ocasión habían pasado los dos años y muchas aventuras, ahora me adelantare a un día antes de que nuestras magas vuelvan pero solo han pasado 2 años, cinco meses y 14 dias, pues resulto que solo necesitaban 2 años y tres meses pero los dragones querían que se quedaran pues era divertido estar con ellas por eso las dejaron con ellos un poco mas, pero ahora estaban festejando con la primera comida sumamente bien hecha de Layla y un pastel que habían hecho todos, estaban festejando y entre platicas las chicas decidieron irse caminando cuando…

Yuu- chicas, ahora que lo pienso me he quedado pensando algo que olvidamos… ya recordé estamos pensando como hacer para que la magia de aquí pase a sus cuerpos para que cuando se vallan no tengan un bajón y puedan morir, pensamos que seria buena idea un collar pero lo hemos pensado que no seria buena idea por que podrían quitárselos, así que decidimos que debíamos poner una marca como la de su gremio pero la nuestra será un dragón que podrán poner donde quieran, desde este Sakura les manda magia de la tierra-

Lucy- a mi me parece una idea muy genial pues así no tendremos miedo de que nos pase algo y sabemos que ustedes nos cuidaran-

Levy- y nosotras escogeremos donde estará la marca se vera tan kawaii-

Juvia- además será un dragón-

Igneel- bien será mejor que se las pongamos por que mañana tendrán que irse si quieren llegar a tiempo como le prometieron al maestro-

Sakura- bien tengo listo todo, es como si les pusiera la marca del gremio, no les dolerá y cuando salgan sentirán un pequeño cosquilleo pues la magia comenzara a pasar por su cuerpo-

Yuu- bien Juvia-chan donde quieres que ponga tu marca, no puedes escoger un color pues todas son de color blanco-

Juvia- bien me gustaría que estuviera en la espalda baja- y así se la pusieron, no sintió nada pero Yuu se puso a llorar.

Juvia- yuu-chan que te pasa no llores-

Yuu- es que hace mucho que no me divertía, estos son unos vegetes y no se ponen a jugar conmigo TT-TT no quiero que se vallan-

Juvia- oh yuu-chan no debes llorar siempre podremos vernos, vamos somos dueñas de la mansión y es como si nunca mas no fuéramos a vernos *sonríe y abraza a yuu*-

Igneel- bien Lucy donde quieres que ponga tu marca? *a punto de llorar*-

Lucy- lo quiero en el mismo lugar que Juvia *sonríe*-

Mientras Igneel le ponía la marca no podía dejar de llorar así que estuvo a punto de poner serla en todos lados menos donde le dijo.

Sakura- Bien Levy-chan donde quieres la tuya-

Levy- en el mismo lugar que ellas *sonríe y le ponen la marca y entonces abraza a sakura* sakura-chan te voy a extrañar, eres una de las mas responsables así que cuida a todos estos tontos por mi, y cuida de la biblioteca no dejes que igneel entre que sabes que los quema-

Así todos se dieron un abrazo lleno de lagrimas y decidieron que ese día nadie iba a dormir… en sus camas todos pusieron unas cobijas en el patio y decidieron acampar para poder pasar la noche con las chicas.

Ellas no eran las únicas felices pues el maestro también lo era por que sabia que ese día las chicas se irían en camino al gremio pero que pasarían por algunas ultimas aventuras, este mes no mandarían cartas por que el día 20 volverían.

Por la mañana las chicas se pararon mas temprano y le prepararon un rico manjar de todo lo que se les ocurrió para todos esos peje lagartos sub desarrollados. Cuando despertaron los dragones y la mamá de Lucy comenzaron a llorar haciéndolas prometer que volverían pronto siquiera a saludar.

Mientras el equipo de Natsu (sin Erza pues Jellal no la dejo ya tenia 3 meses de embarazo y no la quería en peligro) y con Gajeel fueron a una misión que tardaría al menos un mes lo cual los emociono pues cuando volvieran ya estarían las magas.

Lucy- bien es hora de irnos chicas-

Juvia, Levy- Aye-

Magas- Bye bye familia volveremos pronto-

Y salieron en camino al gremio, justo cuando salieron les dio un bajón pues su magia no era suficiente y de repente sintieron un pequeño cosquilleo y supieron que era la magia del mundo, con eso basto para que nuestras chicas lloraran pero eso no los limito para seguir caminando, a mitad de camino todo era muy gracioso pues el olfato lo tenían mas desarrollado y todo los nuevos olores eran muy graciosos, ya pasado el primer pueblo sin que Levy las ayudara iban caminando cuando un olor a quemado les llego de golpe y luego un aroma muy conocido de unos magos que seguro les querrían sacar información..

¿- Oh ustedes son magas de Fairy tail-

¿- yo te conozco estabas en el equipo de Natsu-san *señala a Lucy*-

Levy- Hola Sting y Rogue como han estado-

Rogue- oh tú eres Levy la chica de Gajeel, estamos bien de misión buscando un gremio oscuro que paso hace un día por aquí-

Lucy- eso tiene que ver con el aroma a quemado que viene de por allá *señala* les importa si les ayudamos hace mucho que no tenemos una misión, no deben preocuparse no les pediremos parte de la recompensa-

Sting- pues supongo que no nos caería mal un poco de ayuda, pero tardaremos un poco en llegar-

Juvia- Levy-chan se puede encargar de eso-

Y antes de que dijeran no a los transportes Levy los transporto a donde se podía distinguir un pueblo quemado…

Lucy- pero que demonios ha pasado aquí?-

Sting- todavía esta el aroma del gremio oscuro deben estar aquí pero con todo destruido no podemos distinguir nada-

Juvia- yo me encargo de eso *comienza a utilizar cuna del tiempo y construye el pueblo, donde pueden ver varias cadáveres* oh Dios pobre gente-

Levy- chicas miren alla *señala*-

En eso las tres chicas corrieron hacia 3 siluetas pequeñas donde estaban tres pequeñas niñas llorando…

Lucy- están bien?-

¿- mami *se desmaya y Lucy la atrapa*- a las tres chicas les paso igual, los pobre niños tenían muchas marcas de heridas además de los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, lo cual solo las hizo molestarse como si Erza y Mira estuvieran enojadas esa fue el aura que desprendieron, cuando…

Sting- chicas cuidado el gremio oscuro sigue aquí-

Lucy- esos malditos se atrevieron a meterse con unos niños- al apretar su puño comenzaron a salir llamas…

Levy- les hicieron daño- la tierra comenzó a moverse y los arboles se movían aun cuando el viento no estaba fuerte…

Juvia- además mataron a sus padres sin ninguna consideración- en eso comenzó a caer una pequeña llovizna…

Rogue- s-sting esto se volvió un poco tenebroso-

Antes de que Sting contestara todo el gremio oscuro ataco, uso un arma que robaba la magia lo que no sabian es que nuestra magas nunca se quedarían sin magia, ellas fingieron caer pero era pura farsa…

Mago- tsk estos magos ni siquiera nos sirvieron de nada, y mira que son Fairy Tail y Sabertooth (o como se escriba) tsk pero podemos aprovechar y pedir dinero a los gremios jajajja-

Lucy- tsk pero si solo son unos estúpidos magos oscuros, no les haremos nada si nos dicen o mejor aun nos entregan a los malditos que le hicieron esto a los niños-

Mago2- jajajaja que podrás hacernos si no tienes magia-

Levy- ya escucharon, saldrán bien de esto solo den a los malditos que atacaron-

Mago 3- pues fuimos todos-

Juvia- todos ustedes mataron a los padres de los niños-

Mago4- ya te lo dijimos fuimos todos, aunque uno solo de nosotros podía con todos fue mas divertido torturarlos, además esos niños trataron de golpearnos, bien se merecían que los golpeáramos-

Eso basto para que los magos del gremio oscuro no alcanzaran ni a ver lo que les paso pues entre las tres chicas les patearon el trasero cuando creían que iban a ganar el gremio oscuro llamo a otros 20 miembros y les paso exactamente lo mismo terminaron apaleados a no mas poder.

Lucy- deberían morir tal y como le hicieron a los pobres padres de estos niños pero la vergüenza de que 3 chicas les ganaran es suficiente-

Levy tele transporto a los magos y llegaron al consejo con una nota que decía con amor de Saber y Fairy Tail, la recompensa mándela a Sting y Rogue. Esperaron a que todos se mejoraran con un poco de ayuda de parte de troia, en ese momento le agradecieron mentalmente a grandine, cuando despertaron todos…

Lucy- oh chicas, ya despertaron *grito*-

Sting- que paso? Y los magos?-

Levy- ya los hemos mandado al consejo también les dijimos que mandaran la recompensa a ustedes-

Rogue- ustedes tres se encargaron de todos ellos?-

Juvia- Aye, no fue tan difícil-

Sting- y por que se quedaron aquí?-

Lucy- los niños no han despertado y tampoco los íbamos a dejar a ustedes solos que tal que mandaban mas magos y ustedes desmayados *sonríe*-

Rogue- Gracias, por cierto esos niños ya están despertando-

Lucy-*se acerca a los niños* hola como se sienten-

Una niñita de cabello azul como d años se acerco- gracias por ayudarnos-

En eso 3 exceeds se acercaron llorando

Exceed 1- perdón no pudimos encontrar ayuda- mientras abrazaba a la niñita de antes.

Lucy- bien, me alegro que estén bien, yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, ellas son Juvia Loxar y Levy Mcgarden *las señala* somos magas de Fairy tail y ellos son Sting y Rogue de Sabertooth *sonríe*-

Niña 1- yo soy Yoshino (N/A: date a live, es una niñita que usa un vestidito azul y encima una capucha o suéter en forma de conejo de color verde, cabello largo y azul, de piel blanca) y el es mi amigo yoshinon (este era un exceed azul como Happy que usaba un traje de conejo de color blanco) yo soy una maga de hielo y tengo 4 años-

Niña 2- yo soy Karuta (N/A: inu x boku ss, en este caso esta karuta tien años, si muestra expresiones, trae una camisa blanca y una falda negra, su cabello es rosa claro tipo salmon como el de Natsu) y este es mi amigo Watari (este era un exceed de color café claro que usaba una playera de color verde) yo soy maga de tipo satan soul y tengo 5 años-

Niña 3- yo me llamo tomoyo (N/A: obvio de sakura card captor, es una niña de cabello negro y largo con un vestido de color rosita hasta las rodillas con zapatos negros) y este es mi amigo Kero (un exceed como Kero amarillito con un moñito y un gorro) yo soy una maga de cartas y tengo 6 años-

Lucy, Juvia, Levy- Kawaiii! –

Yoshino- oye karu-nee donde vamos a vivir, nuestros padres *llora*-

Juvia- *abraza a Yoshino* no se preocupen nosotras nos encargaremos de ustedes-

Yoshino- en serio Juvia-nee-

Lucy- aye, es mas de ahora en adelante ustedes serán nuestras hijas-

Juvia y Levy- Aye Sr!-

Karuta- en serio? Nosotras no queremos ser un estorbo y ustedes son magas muy fuertes-

Juvia- Aye, ya les hemos tomado cariño, dime Yoshino te gustaría que yo fuera tu mami nueva-

Yoshino- me gustaría pero no voy a dejar a Yoshinon-

Juvia- no te preocupes también vendrá con nosotros *sonríe*-

Yoshino- Aye, me gustaría que fueras mi mami-

Lucy- y dime Karuta te gustaría que yo fuera tu mami?, también se vendrá con nosotras este watari-

Karuta- Aye *llora*-

Levy- y dime Tomoyo tu que dices no te agradaría ser mi hija?-

Tomoyo- Kero puede venir conmigo?-

Levy- claro, que mala seria yo si no acepto a Kero, pero que dicen ellos, díganme Kero, Watari y Yoshinon quieren venir con nosotras?-

Kero, Watari y Yoshinon- Aye!-

Levy, díganme niñas cuanto tiempo es que el gremio oscuro llego aquí?

Karuta- llegaron aquí hace 2 semanas y torturaron a nuestra familia a nosotras nos atacaron hace un rato cuando nos cansamos de esperar a nuestros padres *llora*-

Lucy- no pasa nada, les daremos un entierro debido a todos *abraza aKaruta*-

Lucy- bien creo que por hoy será mejor que nos quedemos hoy en algún hotel y mañana tendremos que tomar el tren camino al gremio, Sying y Rogue donde se están hospedando ustedes?-

Sting- en un hotel aquí cerca, podemos llevarlas y buscar un cuarto para ustedes y las niñas, que dices Rogue?-

Rogue no pudo decir nada pues lloraba por todo lo pasado

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

PUES BIUEN AQUÍ EL QUINTO CAP, ME PIDIERON QUE LAS HICIERA MENOS AMABLES, SE ME DIFICULTA UN POCO PERO DE JUVIA UA PLANEABA QUE NO FUERA LA DE ANTES CON GRAY, TRATARE DE NO HACERLAS TAN LINDAS, ESPERO LES GUSTE COMO VA, YO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDOLA AUN CUANDO NADIE LEA…. GRACIAS POR LEER.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

Yoshino- no olviden comentar-

Yoshino- si no comentan la pobre de Yoshino los congelara-

Yoshino- y-yo no haría eso-

Yoshinon- shhh, ellos no lo saben-

Yoshino- Aye si no comentan los congelare-

Kuarsaki-rq- bien chicos despídanse-

Yoshino, Yoshinon- no olviden comentar, Aye!-


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien ahora el capitulo 6 aye sr! Espero que lo sigan leyendo, que cumpla su cometido mi fic que es hacerlos pasar un buen rato divertirse, reír, llorar, enojarse o cualquier sentimiento que les de, en mi caso me libera por así decirlo me transporta a un lugar muy divertido donde mi imaginación corre despavorida de buena forma, claro, se que tengo varias faltas de horrografia pero eso es lo que me pasa cuando escribo a lo loco, normalmente lo escribo en hojas para así tener una idea, pero en varias ocasiones me he decidido escribir directo a la compu.**

 **Sin mas aquí pongo el capitulo, recordando siempre que la historia es mía pero los personajes principales les pertenecen a Hiro "troll" Mashima, algunos otros son de otros animes y mangas (normalmente animes) que estaré incluyendo los nombres de los mismo…**

 **ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ**

En el ultimo capitulo nuestras magas habían decidido adoptar a las niñas y a los excedes, solo faltaban 13 días para regresar al gremio, el plan inicial era ir caminando y disfrutar de comprar en los pueblos con el dinero que Sakura les había dado pero ahora con las niñas eso debía cambiar, no podían dejar que durmieran al aire libre todas las noches y tampoco hacer que caminaran a diario, asi que la decisión fue quedarse en el pequeño pueblo de Kaede (inventado) con las niñas y volver en tren a fiore y así al gremio, después de despertar y hacer que las niñas se bañaran, tomaron el desayuno salieron para comenzar el dia…

Lucy- bien Rogue, Sting fue un gusto verlos, pueden ir al gremio cuando gusten-

Sting- pero si vamos para su gremio rubia, el maestro ha invitado a todos los gremios vecinos a una fiesta en honor al regreso de unas de sus hijas, nuestro gremio ya esta halla solo faltamos nosotros pero debíamos hacer esta misión-

Yoshino- tía Lucy, nosotros vamos a ir al gremio?-

Lucy- *pensamiento* kawaii, *habla* aye Yoshino-chan vamos para el gremio, pero hoy debemos comprarles ropa y cosas necesarias para el viaje, además alla nos esperan en 13 dias-

Karuta- entonces nos quedaremos aquí a comprar y luego nos iremos?-

Levy- aye Karu-chan además debemos hacer los tramites de su adopción, y ver como o mejor dicho donde viviremos al llegar al gremio, pues el departamento de Lucy es muy pequeño para 3 y en Fairy Hills no aceptan hombres y a decir verdad nuestros cuartos son muy pequeños-

Lucy- y la mansion?, es grande, estaremos cerca de ellos, lo único será el transporte-

Levy- yo me puedo encargar de eso, pero no creo que sea buena idea volver de una vez, conociéndoos no nos dejaran ir tan fácil-

Sting- no es por ser chismoso pero quienes son ellos?-

Juvia- los dragones y la mamá de Lucy-

Rogue- saben donde se encuentran los dragones?-

Levy- Juvia no se supone que sepan *suspiro* que no vez que se volverán locos por saber-

Juvia- no dijeron que no debíamos decir además ellos son sus hijos-

Rogue- eso quiere decir que si saben donde están, llévenos, eh querido ver a Skiaudrum desde que supe que no esta muerto-

Lucy- *suspira* eso será luego, acabamos de volver de estar con ellos y la verdad es que es muy difícil quitártelos de encima, esos malditos pervertidos-

Sting- entonces si nos llevaran *ojos de estrellas*-

Lucy- bien en un mes y 13 días los llevaremos, nos veremos en la mansión Heartfilia que ahora es Loxar, Mcgarden y Heartfilia *sonríe* y de hay los llevaremos, pero no deberán decir nada sobre esto y mucho menos que nos vieron hasta que lleguemos al gremio-

Levy- si dicen algo en estos 13 días no verán a nadie-

Rogue, Sting- AYE SR!-

Tomoyo- mami Levy podemos comprar helado?-

Levy- aye Tomoyo compraremos helado y libros-

Tomoyo- L-libros *aura de flores*, Aye-

Lucy- entonces rogue, Sting nos acompañaran a comprar o se irán de una vez al gremio?-

Rogue y Sting- GREMIO!, nosotros no sabemos nada de compras-

Juvia- bien los veremos en el gremio, no olviden ustedes nunca nos vieron-

Sting- aye, pero cuando lleguen deberán pelear conmigo, que por desmayarme no pude pelear-

Lucy- seguro, nuestra fuerza y magia ya no son la misma-

Sting- eso solo hace que me den mas ganas de pelear ahora-

ASI LOS MAGOS SE FUERON AL GREMIO PARA LLEGAR A CELEBRAR MUCHO ANTES DE L FIESTA PUES ELLOS ESTABAN FELICES POR VER A LOS DRAGONES

Lucy- ahora que lo pienso chicas no es buena idea que mostremos todos nuestros poderes como si nada, se pondrían muy locos podríamos poner en peligro al gremio y a las niñas, el único que sabe toda la verdad es el maestro-

Levy- tienes razón, será mejor que no mostremos los poderes de dragón slayer pero los demás yo creo que si, pues no es muy difícil poder tener dos magias-

Juvia- bien entonces solo tendremos la magia de siempre y la extra que aprendimos-

Tomoyo- mamá Levy eso quiere decir que ustedes tienen muchas magias-

Levy- si cada una posee dos tipos de dragón slayer, y tiene dos magias extras, por ejemplo tía Lucy es maga de espíritus celestiales, también maga de re-equipamiento al igual que es dragón slayer de tipo fuego y luz, juvia es maga del elemento agua, también posee magia de cuna del tiempo y es dragón slayer de agua y sombre y en mi caso soy maga de tipo solid script, tele transportación y dragón slayer de metal y bosque-

Yoshino- mami por que no nos vamos de una vez al gremio?-

Juvia- por que se supone que lleguemos en 13 días y seguro harán una fiesta si llegamos antes les arruinaríamos todo-

Tomoyo- y nos van a recibir igual a nosotras?-

Lucy- claro, en Fairy tail somos una familia es mas la fiesta se volverá también para ustedes-

Watari- también a nosotros?-

Levy- claro de hecho en el gremio hay otros 3 exceeds –

Karuta- eso quiere decir que tendremos otra familia *saltitos*-

Lucy- y todos ellos siempre las van a proteger-

Levy- bien es hora de comprar-

Todos- Aye!-

Así las nuevas madres estaban consintiendo a sus hijas con el dinero que les dio Sakura, mientras en el gremio…

Erza- bien quiero todo listo, que no ven que ya van a volver, RAPIDO HE DICHO!-

Jella- Erza siéntate no es bueno que estés parada y menos gritando, yo me encargare-

Erza- bien, te lo encargo, manéjalo como si fueras yo-

Jellal- claro *sonríe*, bien muévanse que no ven que ya falta poco cada minuto cuenta, kinana ya encargaste la comida, jet encárgate de ir por 150 pasteles de fresa, droy tu la decoración y cuida del jardín, Canna estas encargada de el licor pide al menos unos 200 barriles que si viene Bachuus se acabaran, RAPIDO!-

Todos- Aye sr!-

Mirajane- ara ara Erza creo que Jellal esta mas emocionado que todos-

Erza- es por que quiere presumir que va a ser papá-

Laxus- Mira traje a Haru, Kinana tiene que encargarse de la comida así que ya no pudo seguir jugando con el-

Mira- gracias Laxus, oye Erza alguna vez has cargado un bebé?-

Erza- no, es que, que tal que se rompe-

Mira- es cierto que los bebés son frágiles pero debes tomarlos con cuidado y listo, quieres intentar cargar a Haru?- asi Erza cargo al bebe con un terror hasta que se acostumbro y comenzó a jugar con el, el pobre de Jellal ya no cabía en si mismo de felicidad pues ya faltaba cada vez menos para que conociera a su bebé.

Mientras Natsu, Gajeel, gray, Lissana, Happy, Wendy, charle y Lily estaban en una misión…

Lissana- Natsu deja de quemar todo-

Natsu- mientras menos cosas estén en el camino, haremos la misión mas rápido y volveremos antes-

Wendy- es cierto, ya pronto volverán las chicas-

Lissana- yo también ya quiero volver pero eso no significa que quemes todo, no nos van a dar toda la recompensa si sigues asi-

Happy- ya quiero llegar al gremio y que lleguen las chicas, quiero ver a lucy además espero con ansias ver como gray se pone cual tapete por juvia-

Gray- no hare nada de eso, solo le dire que me gusta y que lo lamento, por como es juvia no necesitare mas-

Gajeel- pues yo no pensaría eso, después de todo se fue odiándote o mejor dicho se fue ya sin sentir nada por ti gehe-

Lily- yo quiero saber las razones de levy, he tenido esa duda por más de 2 años-

Lissana- bueno se esta haciendo tarde será mejor que nos quedemos en algún pueblo cercano y rentemos unas habitaciones-

Así todos le dieron la razón a Lily pues nadie más que las magas sabían la razón de Levy, mientras con nuestras magas…

Yoshinon- estoy emocionado y tu yoshino?-

Yoshino- yo también pero ya tengo sueño, mami *jala el sueter de juvia* ya tengo sueño-

Juvia- ven *la carga* tienes razón se esta haciendo tarde será mejor buscar un hotel- se escucha un puff-

Loke- chicas como están, querida Lucy hemos escuchado todo *mira a Karuta* será un gusto cuidar de todas ustedes *sonríe* quieren que las ayude con las bolsas-

Lucy- *que tomaba la mano de Karuta* gracias loke eres de mucha ayuda-

Karuta- Mami Luvy quien es el?-

Lucy- el es uno de mis amigos los espiritus, es loke el espíritu de leo-

Loke- mucho gusto *reverencia* es un honor ser uno de los cuidadores de tan bella niña-

Karuta- gracias *reverencia* es un honor conocer a un espíritu tan lindo- mientras loke le platicaba a las niñas sobre los espiritus ante todo como era cada uno llegaron al hotel donde se quedarían-

Lucy- me llega un olor familiar, chicas no les pasa igual?-

Levy-si es algo familiar pero no distingo que es-

Juvia- como si lo hubiera olido antes-

Lucy-demonios ya se que es, son Natsu y ellos-

Juvia, levy- DEMONIOS!-

Lucy- loke podrías hacerme el favor de pedir 3 habitaciones, no es buena idea que nos vean antes de nuestra llegada-

Loke- claro chicas yo me encargo- asi loke fue por 3 habitaciones, mientras le coqueteo a la recepcionista…- listo chicas sus habitaciones son las 204,205 y 206 aquí sus llaves, pero les diría que corran por que pude ver que Natsu pudo verme-

Lucy- gracias loke, ya puedes volver *y asi loke volvió* levy te puedes encargar de llevarnos sin tener que pasar-

Levy- claro, la duda ofende-

Asi levy llevo a las chicas, junto a las niñas y a los excedes, mientras en la recepción…

Natsu- dígame que cuarto pidió ese tipo de hace un momento-

Recepcionista- el joven *suspiro* pidió tres cuartos o mejor dicho tres suits, como sabe nuestro hotel tiene 50 suits (N/A: no se como se escriba)-

Natsu- dígame cuales pidió-

Recepcionista- lo siento esa es información que no se debe entregar-

Wendy- Natsu-san cálmese por favor, no le van a decir y no puede revisar cuarto por cuarto así menos llegaremos antes-

Al final entre todos se llevaron al berrinchudo de Natsu, los días pasaban muy divertidos para nuestras magas pues cada día se les hacia mas fácil el papel de madres.

Al fin el día esperado por todos el día en que nuestras magas volverían, el equipo de Natsu había llegado el dia anterior, ninguno había dormido por el entusiasmo, nuestras magas se habían parado temprano, prepararon almuerzos para las niñas, las despertaron las obligaron a bañarse y cuando todo estaba listo fueron a la estación del tren para asi ir directo al gremio…

Mientras en el gremio todos estaban ansiosos por la llegada, incluso los demás gremios aunque la mayoría de los demás solo querían empezar la fiesta pero no podrían sin las festejadas, pasaba el tiempo y Erza cada vez se ponía mas angustiada…

Erza- maestro cuanto tiempo creen que tarden?-

Maestro- calma erza ya deben de estar por llegar, tal vez se les hizo un poco tarde-

Justo cuando erza se iba aquejar una vez mas, se abrieron las puertas del gremio y dejaron ver a dos peli azules…

Levy, Juvia- VOLVIMOS!-

Maestro- bienvenidas!-

Natsu- y Luce-

Levy- lu-chan viene en camino es que trae nuestra sorpresa-

En eso llego lucy junto a tres niñas y tres excedes-

Lucy- Volvimos!, Maestro *grita y lo abraza* no sabe como lo extrañe, *le dice en secreto* mas vales que no halla hecho nada pervertido con la foto de mi madre 7-7-

Maestro-*escalofrio* como crees eso hija, y díganme quienes son nuestros invitados-

Levy- oh si lo habia olvidado ellas y ellos son nuestra sorpresa-

Maestro-eh?-

Juvia- son nuestros hijos *sonríe*-

Todos- que? *grito*-

Maestro- callense que van a asustar a las niñas, muy bien pues bienvenidas mis nuevas nietas sorpresa, bienvenidas a Fairy tail-

Tomoyo- mucho gusto *reverencia* yo soy Tomoyo Mcgarden soy maga de cartas y tengo 6 años y el es mi amigo kero-

Karuta- mucho gusto *reverencia* soy Karuta Heartfilia, maga de tipo satan soul y tengo 5 años, el es mi amigo watari-

Yoshino- mucho gusto *reverencia* yo soy Yoshino lok…lox..los… mami como era *juvia le dice* yoshino loxar soy maga de hielo y tengo 4 años *pone cuatro deditos al aire*, el es mi amigo yoshinon-

Chicas- KAWAII!-

Maestro- bien pues que empiece la fiesta de bienvenida de mis hijas y mis nuevas nietas-

Todos- Aye Sr!-

Asi empezó la fiesta pero antes de que alguien saludara a las chicas, todas las mujeres se robaron a las chicas…

Mira- mucho gusto niñas yo soy Mirajane Dreyar, y díganme se unirán al gremio?

Niñas- aye, solo si los excedes tambien pueden unirse-

Mira- por su puesto, les pondré la marca no se preocupen no duele y díganme de que color y donde la quieren *sonríe*-

Tomoyo- yo la quiero de color azul rey en mi espalda-

Kero- yo tambien-

Karuta- yo la quiero de color amarillo en la mano-

Watari- yo la quiero rosa en la patita-

Yoshinon- yo la quiero azul en mi brazo-

Yoshinon- yo la quiero azul en mi mano por favor-

Asi mira les puso la marca y las niñas quedaron fasinadas…

Asuka- hola, yo soy asuka, quieren ir a jugar al patio de atrás?-

Niñas- podemos? *sus mamàs aceptaron* vamos- cuando las niñas ya estuvieron suficiente lejos comenzó el interrogatorio.

Mira- bien chicas ahora nos dirán por que tienen hijas, además de que tienen mas años de los que ustedes estuvieron lejos-

Levy- es por que son nuestras hijas adoptivas-

Erza- explícate-

Lucy- hace poco nos encontramos con Rogue y Sting, los ayudamos con una misión donde un gremio oscuro ataco a un pueblo, en este encontramos a las niñas junto a varios cadáveres, cuando íbamos a ayudarlas el gremio oscuro ataco, rogue y Sting se desmayaron asi que nosotras nos encargamos de algunos magos, después cuando las niñas despertaron nos dijeron que ese gremio había torturado y matado a todos en el pueblo, pero que sus padres las habían escondido después ellas salieron y los magos las torturaron hasta dejarlas inconscientes, hasta el momento en que llegamos-

Mira y Erza- *aura demoniaca* donde están esos malditos-

Levy- los entregamos al consejo mágico-

Asi empezaron a platicar cuando…

¿- hola chicas, cuanto tiempo-

Juvia- oh Lyon, si hace mucho, gracias por lo de esa vez, fuiste de gran ayuda-

Lyon- no hay de qué juvia-chan pero eso no quita que me hayan mentido-

Levy- lo sentimos, pero si ellos sabían donde estábamos, seguro nos hubieran buscado-

Lyon- bien pero me deben una, lo recuerdan-

Lucy- claro que es lo que quieres a cambio?-

Lyon- lo prometido-

Lucy, Levy- UNA CITA CON JUVIA *mira a juvia* DEBES IR-

Juvia- jajaja claro Lyon, si querías salir solo debías pedirlo *sonríe*-

Lyon- *sorprendido* claro juvia-chan te parece si después de la fiesta nos ponemos de acuerdo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás-

Juvia- claro con gusto y se que no me arrepentiré *sonreí*- asi Lyon se fue y llegaron 3 magos que realmente no saben medir el ambiente…

Gray- oye juvia, te importaría si hablamos?-

Juvia- ah, hola gray que tal, cuanto tiempo, no me molesta hablar contigo pero todo lo que desees decir hazlo frente a Lucy y Levy por que no les oculto nada-

Gray- juvia quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ese dia, estaba molesto y me desquite contigo la verdad es que en este tiempo me di cuenta de que me gustas, te amo y me arrepiento de todo-

Juvia- *suspiro* estas disculpado por todo lo sucedido ya no me importa nada de lo que dijste ese dia, pero realmente paso a tus sentimientos, lo siento, pero todo lo que sentía por ti se acabo, si me hubieras dicho esto hace tiempo hubiera corrido y hubiera caído rendida a tus pies, pero ahora paso, ya soy feliz y no necesito nada mas que mi familia, asi que si me disculpas debo buscar a mi hija que ya debe comer, ya vuelvo chicas *se va*-

Gray- que paso?-

Natsu- te rechazaron, hola Luce-

Lucy- ah hola Natsu, juvia tiene razón ya es hora de la comida de las niñas, iré a buscar a Karuta ya vuelvo *se va*-

Natsu- que paso?-

Gajeel- gehe hola chicas, hola enana, veo que ni con el entrenamiento creciste gehe-

Levy- tsk, hola Gajeel veo que en estos dos años casi tres no has aprendido a hablar con una chica, deberías saber que no me agrada que me llamen enana, con permiso debo ir por Tomoyo y kero *se va*-

Kinana- jajaja chicos no la tienen fácil-

Mira- creo que el que la tiene mas difícil es Gray *pone su mano en su hombro* suerte Gray mas vale que te apures por que Juvia tiene una cita con Lyon-

Gray- no entendí mi plan no tenia fallas-

Erza- tu plan se basaba en la antigua juvia, ella ahora es diferente, es mas feliz-

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

Bien aquí termina el cap 6 espero les agrade, (lu-chan) me pidió que no las hiciera tan amables, la verdad me costo pero aquí esta mi intento, sus magias serán demostradas en una pelea donde peligrara todo, de ahora en adelante aparecerán los malos, sin mas dejo el cap 6, no olviden comentar lo que les gusto o no les gusto, con cariño yo ^^.

Antes que ponga mi típico sketch para los comentarios me gustaría saber que parejas les gustaría màs la verdad yo shipeo del NaLu, GaLe y el Gruvia pero me gustaría saber que tipo de parejas les gusta…

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

 **Levy- aye! No olviden comentar-**

 **Gajeel- enana que te pasa?-**

 **Levy- tsk, en fin recuerden que con sus comentarios la historia va dando giros-**

 **Gajeel- no me ignores enana-**

 **Levy- bien, lindo dia-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien aquí el séptimo capitulo muajajaja (risa malévola), para aclarar ayer fue solo una pequeña parte de la fiesta por que realmente si algo no tienen estos magos es sentido de calma, en lo anterior exprese su llegada, un pequeño momento.**

 **Bien los personajes principales son propiedad de Hiro Mashima mis demás personajes serán de otros animes y otros posiblemente me los invente, quien sabe…**

 **ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ**

 **EN EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO**

Kinana- jajaja chicos no la tienen fácil-

Mira- creo que el que la tiene mas difícil es Gray *pone su mano en su hombro* suerte Gray mas vale que te apures por que Juvia tiene una cita con Lyon-

Gray- no entendí mi plan no tenia fallas-

Erza- tu plan se basaba en la antigua juvia, ella ahora es diferente, es mas feliz-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gray- no logro comprender lo que paso-

Natsu- que paso con luce-

Gajeel- la enana me respondió de forma grosera?-

Mira- es una lastima chicos, creo que debieron haberse confesado hace mucho tiempo-

Elfam-declararse es de hombres-

Evergreen- pero si tu todavía ni te confiesas-

Elfam- no hay necesidad, sabes lo que siento por ti *sonríe*-

Evergreen quedo tan roja que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba hasta que logro ver una mancha en su vestido pero eso no era la peor parte, lo malo era de que era la mancha, nada mas y nada menos que del pastel de erza-

Erza- m-mi pastel *aura demoniaca* evergreen! Como te atreves-

Asi comenzó una pelea normal se podría decir, hasta que…

Mira- cuidado lucy!- un pastel termino volando en camino a lucy, pero si en la cara de karuta, lo cual hizo que lucy enfureciera a no mas poder, creo un aura demoniaca y se acerco a la persona que había lanzado el pastel, pues la pobre karuta se puso a llorar, mira ayudo a karuta limpiándola con una servilleta, mientras le sonríe…

Lucy-Natsu Dragneel!-

Natsu- lo siento luce, fue un accidente, aunque hubiera sido divertido que te golpeara a ti hahahaha-

Lucy- Natsu dragneel mas te vale decir tus ultimas palabras por hacer llorar a mi hija- asi uso su magia de re-equipamiento y llamo su latigo, todos se le quedaron viendo-

Natsu- que acabas de hacer?-

Lucy-*ya un poco mas calmada* eh que? Por que preguntas?-

Erza- es que acabas de llamar un latigo-

Lucy- ha eso, solo use magia de re-equipamiento-

Gray- cuando aprendiste?-

Levy- tsk, lu-chan arruinaste la sorpresa-

Juvia- aye lucy, arruinaste la sorpresa-

Gajeel- que sorpresa-

Lucy- oh es cierto era una sorpresa, lo siento levy, juvia, fue culpa de Natsu-

Todos-QUE SORPRESA!-

Levy- mooo -3-, esta bien les diremos-

TODOS-YA DIGANOS!-

Lucy- aye, cada una de nosotras aprendimos una magia extra-

TODOS-QUE!-

Levy- tsk, cuantas veces debemos decirlo-

Sting- rubia pelea conmigo, quiero saber que magia tienes-

Lucy- podrías preguntarlo y no tendríamos que pelear-

Karuta- mami yo te quiero ver pelear-

Sting- si vamos, anda rubia-

Bislock- oye levy, me gustaría pelear contra ti, aceptas o tiene miedo *sonríe*-

Tomoyo- mi mami no le tiene miedo a nada ella se enfrento aun gremio oscuro-

Bislock- pero todavía no acepta-

Levy- bien, bislock acepto pelear contra ti *suspira*-

Elfam- ya que estamos en eso, juvia pelea contra mi o es que no eres un hombre-

Yoshino- mi mami no es hombre es niña y elkjla noj teh jtienje mkieldo (ella no te tiene miedo)-

Juvia- gracias yoshino pero no hables con la boca abierta, *mira a Elfam* bien Elfam peleare contigo pero lo hare divertido-

Elfam- pelear es de hombres!, como quieres hacerlo mas divertido?-

Juvia- si yo te gano, tendras que usar un vestido, y si tu ganas hare lo que quieras-

Elfam- pero que voy a querer a cambio… mmmm… *mira a gray* si yo gano tendras una cita con gray-

Juvia- tsk, por que lo incluyes a el, pero en fin, acepto-

Eso le dio una pequeña esperanza a gray aunque ahora le debería una a elfam, todos salieron al patio de atrás para que la pelea empezara…

Maestro- freed puedes poner unas ruinas no quiero se salga de control y ataque a la ciudad-

Freed- si maestro *escribe las ruinas* levy por favor no las quites es solo por seguridad-

Levy- claro no te preocupes, si no las hubiera pedido el maestro lo hubiera hecho yo-

Comienza la pelea, Bislock vs Levy…

Bislock-ataquen mis bebes-

Levy- eso es muy lento-

Los "bebes" de bislock comenzaron a atacar, crearon una cortina de humo pero eso solo hizo que Levy se aprovechara para moverse rápidamente y atacar…

Levy- solid script: martillo, *se tele transporto enfrente de bislock para que atacara y no notara el martillo* solid script: hierro-

Bislock- con un simple bloque de hierro no me harás nada-

Levy- quien dijo que te atacaría con hierro, solid script: viento-

Bislock- bebes ata-no pudo terminar pues el viento se llevo a sus bebes y el martillo le callo sobre la cabeza

Levy- y por ultimo, solid script: bosque- sin que nadie lo notara uso su magia de dragon slayer y manipulo el bosque, provocando que bislock quedara atrapado…

Bislock- veo que te has hecho fuerte levy pero con esto no podrás ganarme, *se mueve* carajo no puedo zafarme-

Levy- eso solo es para atraparte *sonríe*, solid script: hierro- asi una placa de hierro lo golpeo en la cabeza y esto lo dejo K.O.

Tomoyo- yipi! Esa es mi mami, les dije que mi mami es muy fuerte-

Maestro- bien sin mas el ganador es Levy!-

Tomoyo, kero- Aye!-

Nadie se lo creyo Levy Mcgarden la maga mas chiquita y de los que muchos no tendrían miedo le acababa de ganar a Bislock uno de los del equipo Rainjshu (como se escriba).

Era turno de la pelea de lucy contra Sting, nuevamente puediron las ruinas para no atacar a nadie…

Lucy- *suspiro* Sting con quien debería estar peleando es con Natsu, después de todo el fue el tarado que le lanzo el pastel a Karuta-

Sting- vamos rubia, prometiste pelear conmigo si yo no decía nada sobre que las habia visto-

Rogue- Sting, si seras idiota acabas de decir lo que no debías-

Sting- no ahora no nos llevaran con los…- no termino pues lucy le propino un golpe en el estomago lo que lo dejo sin aire

Lucy- tarado no hay problema que dijeras que nos viste pero no menciones sobre el trato, además estamos en un pelea no deberías darle la espalda a tu contrincante *sonríe*-

Sting- eso no me lo esperaba rubia, pero preparate que esto no va a quedar asi-

Lucy- eh de decirte Sting que no usare toda mi magia-

Sting- are que uses todo tu poder, puño del dragon de la luz-

Lucy- armadura de los lamentos-

Asi una de las peleas mas estrepitosas que nunca se hubiera visto comenzó, nadie se crei que lucy nunca abrió ninguna de sus puertas cuando…

Lucy- ábrete puerta de la doncella Virgo-

Virgo- si digame hime-sama ya es hora de mi castigo?-

Lucy- no Virgo, por favor prestarme tu poder-

Virgo- si hime sama-

Como en el manga lucy termino vestida como virgo osea usaba el traje de maid…

Lucy- con esto termina todo *señala a Sting*- asi Sting callo en un agujero donde lucy habia preparado un pequeño transporte por asi decirlo un pequeño tren, esto provoco que Sting se mareara y lucy lo aprovecho…

Lucy- ábrete puerta del cordero, Aries-

Aries- Sumimasen, que necesita lucy-sama, Sumimasen-

Lucy-aries podrías atacar por alla pero no quiero que salga herido-

Aries- aye, Sumimasen-

Asi Sting quedo entre mucha lana bastante suave lo cual lo hizo quedarse en ese lugar y ya no querer pelear…

Maestro- tal parece que lucy es la ganadora-

Karuta-aye esa es mi mami *le salta encima* yo sabia que tu ganarías-

Watari- aye, lucy *sonríe*-

Maestro- bien ahora la pelea que muchos esperan, juvia contra Elfam, un vestido contra una cita-

Juvia- lamento decirte Elfam pero no me voy a limitar, asi que será mejor que vallas viendo que talla de vestido eres-

Elfam- usar vestido no es de hombres, pero ganar una pelea y una cita para un amigo es de hombres-

Maestro-bien el que primero se rinda o quede K.O. perderá y tendrá que cumplir la apuesta-

Juvia- aye, que empiece hace mucho que no peleo contra alguien que no sean esos malditos pervertidos-

Elfam- pelear es de hombres-

Maestro-freed las ruinas por favor-

Comenzó la pelea donde todos juraban que Elfam ganaba, gray ya planeaba la cita una que hiciera que juvia aceptara estar con el…

Elfam- brazo de la bestia- asi transformo su brazo y trato de atacar a juvia, pero no se esperaba lo siguiente…

Juvia- cuchillas de agua *cuando las cuchillas salieron volando* cuna del tiempo *y congelo las cuchillas*- Elfam solo alcanzo a gritar de dolor.

Juvia- torbellino de agua *cuando Elfam quedo dentro* cuna del tiempo congelar-

Elfam- *tose* no voy a perder, perder no es de hombres-

Juvia- si te noqueo esto acabara-

Elfam-no será tan fácil-

Juvia- burbuja de agua *así encerró a Elfam en la burbuja* te dejare respirar por que hacer que te ahogues no es justo *Elfam saco la cabeza y comenzó a respirar* pero aun debo noquearte, burbuja de agua-

Una pequeña burbuja apareció arriba de Elfam pero esta solo era de agua…

Juvia-cuna del tiempo congelar- asi la burbuja callo en la cabeza de Elfam provocando que este quedara K.O.

Juvia- bien será mejor buscar un vestido que te quede bien, *mira a gray* espero que no empezaras a planear tu cita-

Yoshino-aye, mi mami es fuete y es una niña no un hombre-

Yoshinon- aye, juvia es fuerte-

Erza- donde demonios entrenaron?-

Maestro-*risa* no has visto todo-

Natsu- yo quiero pelear, luce pelea contra mi- Natsu corrió hacia luce pero esta solo lo noqueo con un golpe en la cara-lucy- bien es hora de continuar con la fiesta!-

Todos- AYE SR!-

Ni hablar de la fiesta, todos se volvieron locos con la nueva "dama" del gremio, una dama muy peluda de las piernas todos rieron a carcajadas, Canna y Bachuus comenzaron con su competencia de beber, las chicas cuidaban a los niños y a los exceeds, Natsu estaba feliz pues lucy había vuelto y con una hija, el muy lindo creo pensaba en como seria los hijos que tendría con lucy, Gajeel veía levy cada vez que esta sonreía con otros hombres este se enojaba, mientras todos disfrutaban, en un castillo muy extraño y oscuro…

¿- dime los has encontrado-

¿-estoy en eso jirou-sama (N/A: kamisma hajimemashita segunda temporada, tiene el mismo aspecto pero no tiene alas) estamos buscando a los magos con suficiente magia para traer a Zeref-sama-

Jirou- bien homura (N/A: majou shoujo madoka mágica, un aspecto sombrio de cabello largo y negro, vestia una capa negra que no permitia ver su cara) mas te vale encargarte o sabes que matarte no es algo que me importe.

 **ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ**

 **Respuestas a sus lindos comentarios:**

 **Fairy girl: nuetras magas si tienen exceeds aunque son de las niñas tambien son de las chicas, lo hice asi por que no quería que de repente encontraran exceeds como si nada asi que por que no hacer que las niñas tuvieran unos, pero si a tu preguntas, las chicas SI tienen exceeds y gracias por tus lindos comentarios me alegra mucha que no te guste mi fic.**

 **Lu-chan: gracias, la verdad aunque me costo algo tener que hacerlas medias malas me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, la verdad estoy planenado que termine en NaLu, GaLe y Gruvia pues jerza, miraxus y elfamxevergreen ya esta, aquí esta el capitulo con un poco de locura pues debía haber pelea, fiesta, un pastel destruido y por que no un Elfam con vestido.**

 **Usuyase blood: me alegro que te pareciera divertido, Natsu bueno Natsu no se declaro cuando debía pero ya veremos como quedan**

 **çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç**

 **Bien este es mi nuevo capitulo, los malvados empezaran a salir y provocaran que nuestras magas usen sus poderes, correrán peligro la vida de los magos…**

 **En fin espero que lo hallan disfrutado, ya saben si quieren que algo pase pueden decirme.**

 **Ççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç**

Homura- díganme donde están los magos con magia ilimitada-

Mavis- no estás aquí para eso-

Homura- oh es cierto, no olviden los comentarios-

Mavis- aye! No olviden decirme donde están las hadas-

Kurasaki-rq- gracias por leer-

TODOS-AYE SR!-


	8. Chapter 8

Holi linda gente que amablemente leen las locuras que escribo, me disculpo mi plan es subir un capitulo diario ha excepción de los días jueves ya que esos días mi hermano no trabaja y se apropia la computadora, pero ya para no hacer el cuento largo…

Recordatorio: mi historia es mía de mi pero los personajes principales le pertenecen a HIRO MASHIMA los otros personajes son de otros animes los cuales serán nombrados.

 **ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ**

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

¿- dime los has encontrado-

¿-estoy en eso jirou-sama (N/A: kamisma hajimemashita segunda temporada, tiene el mismo aspecto pero no tiene alas) estamos buscando a los magos con suficiente magia para traer a Zeref-sama-

Jirou- bien homura (N/A: majou shoujo madoka mágica, un aspecto sombrío de cabello largo y negro, vestía una capa negra que no permitía ver su cara) mas te vale encargarte o sabes que matarte no es algo que me importe.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La fiesta de Fairy tail había sido una locura duro una semana, de la cual solo unas pocas personas recordaban todo y los otros habían quedado tan borrachos que ni sabían como se llamaban, los demás gremios se habían ido lentamente, hasta quedar solo el principal el cual seguía eufórico, nuestros magos se acercaban lentamente a las magas, el único que medio se denominaba normal seria Lucy y Natsu, pues Lucy se dio cuenta que si Natsu estaba con Lissana fue por que ella no le dijo lo que sentía y el no tenia la culpa…

Natsu- luce, vamos a una misión, tú, Happy y yo-

Lucy- no estaría mal Natsu pero no puedo dejar a karuta y watari-

Levy- lu-chan no hay problema de nada, los niños se quedan con nosotras en la mansión y nosotras estaremos a su cuidado-

Natsu- viven en la mansión?, pero no esta cerca del gremio-

Lucy-y?-

Natsu- usan transporte todos los días-

Levy- no, yo me encargo de traerlas a diario-

Natsu- ohhh, y entonces luce vamos a una misión-

Lucy- pues supongo que no estaría mal-

Maestro- mocosos, necesito a mira, Laxus, Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, gray, erza, juvia, jella, Natsu y Lucy en mi oficina-

Los nombrados-aye!-

Ya en la oficina…

Erza- que pasa maestro?-

Maestro- necesito que juvia, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, erza y gray vallan al pueblo port D. me han avisado que un gremio oscuro esta atacando para conseguir muchos magos en sacrificio a Zeref, y ustedes están encargados de ir-

Jellal- disculpe maestro pero prefiero que erza no valla, se que es fuerte pero no quiero poner en peligro al bebe-

Erza- vamos Jellal no va a pasar nada-

Jellal-*aura demoniaca* eh dicho que no entendido-

Erza, maestro- aye-

Maestro- bien, entonces erza te quedaras con mira y Laxus-

Laxus- abuelo y a nosotros para que nos llamaste si los vas a mandar a ellos-

Maestro- por que se que las chicas no iran si no saben que las niñas estén bien, asi que ustedes se encargaran de cuidarlas-

Mira- bien maestro por mi no hay problema, creo que haru se divertiría con niños-

Lucy- por favor Mira, te los encargamos-

Mirajane- claro lucy ustedes encárguense del gremio oscuro-

Maestro- chicas por lo que se este gremio es mas poderoso, si es necesario tendrán que usar todo su poder-

Levy- si maestro-

Maestro-incluso el oculto-

Juvia- que?!, pero maestro no es buena idea que usemos eso todos aquí se volverían locos-

Maestro- no importa, en algún momento tendrán que explicarlo todo y hasta donde se rogue y Sting ya lo saben, además es mas importante salvar a las personas que mantener ese secreto-

Lucy-esta bien maestro si es necesario usaremos nuestro as bajo la manga-

Maestro- bien partirán mañana a las 12 prepárense y levy será mejor que no usen tu magia, deberán usar transporte, no queremos que pase nada-

Levy- bien maestro-

Natsu- viejo, transportes no, en todo caso prefiero ir en Happy-

Gajeel- si viejo si la enana aprendió esa magia fue para ayudar, entonces que nos ayude-

Levy-tsk, la aprendí para ayudar a las chicas en las misiones, no para que un dragon slayer me use cual transporte-

Gajeel- que estas diciendo enana-

Levy- lo que oiste perfectamente, cabeza de metal-

Lucy- levy esa ofensa podría atacarte a ti también-

Maestro- el tren los dejara en un pueblo cercano de ahi podrán pedirle el favor a levy o podrán caminar, por ahora será mejor que se preparen-

Lucy- maestro cuanto tardara esto-

Maestro- todo dependerá de ustedes, podrían tardar hasta un mes-

Juvia-chicas, tendremos que apurarnos, en unos días tenemos ese asunto con rogue y Sting, además lyon vendrá el mismo día-

Gray- pues entonces mejor hagamos la misión lo más lento posible-

Natsu- si, tardemos mas-

Gajeel- joder mientras mas nos tardemos esos idiotas no podrán hacer nada-

Lucy- que demonios-

Natsu- si luce, si tardamos más no tendrás que estar cerca de ellos-

Juvia- pues si supieran que ese asunto les concierne a ustedes bastante-

Lucy, Levy- juvia! No digas nada!-

Gajeel-como que nos concierne-

Maestro-basta! Eh dicho que vallan a acomodar todo, ahora salgan de mi oficina-

Ya fuera de la oficina las chicas se alejaron de los chicos antes de que comenzaran un interrogatorio, además debían avisarles a las niñas…

Lucy- juvia no debes hablar de mas-

Juvia- lo siento es que me han cabreado-

Levy- creo que seria buena idea llevarlos con ellos, se que es difícil para los chicos los han buscado por mucho tiempo, y ya que vamos a llevar a Wendy, rogue y Sting podríamos llevarlos a ellos también-

Lucy- no lo se, debemos hablar con yuu y los chicos para ver, por ahora debemos empacar las cosas de las niñas para que se queden con mira y erza-

Después de explicarle todo a las niñas y empacar se dispusieron a decirles a los dragones, además de presentarles a las niñas a los abuelos…

Lucy- volvimos familia!-

Layla- lucy cariño las extrañamos-

Yuu- juvia-chan cuanto tiempo-

Juvia- pero yuu si solo han pasado como tres semanas-

Yuu- pero ha sido tan aburrido que las eh extrañado mucho TT-TT-

Levy- nosotras también las extrañamos pero hoy hemos traído una sorpresa-

Metallicana- oh levy yo también te tengo una sorpresa-

Igneel- cállate metallicana-

Levy- que ha pasado-

Metallicana- nada solo que el idiota del cerebro de flamas quemo la mitad de la biblioteca-

Levy_*aura demoniaca* IGNEEL!-

Sakura- lo siento levy, se metió cuando estaba yo ocupada y se puso a jugar-

Levy- no pasa nada sakura no es tu culpa, ya hablare *Se truena los nudillos* con el mas tarde-

Layla- aye aye, bueno chicas cual es nuestra sorpresa-

Lucy-es cierto, la sorpresa son ellas y ellos *pasan las niñas y los exceeds* son nuestros hijos-

Layla- ya lo sabíamos *sonríe* podemos ver mucho de lo que pasa gracias a la marca, aunque no permito que vean cuando se están vistiendo o bañando-

Levy- moo -3- arruinaron la sorpresa, pero bueno esto merece una buena comida-

Juvia- Layla-sama si me hace el honor de ayudarme-

Layla- aye-

Igneel- lucy, levy, podemos hablar con ustedes-

Lucy- claro, después de todo, esas dragonas se han robado a nuestras hijas-

Metallicana- sabemos que traerán a rogue y Sting los hijos de weisslogia y skiadrum, y nos preguntábamos si podrían-

Igneel- traer a nuestros hijos, es bastante difícil estar siempre viéndolos pero sin que ellos puedan vernos-

Metallicana- sabemos que las cosas con ellos no van bien, pero por favor-

Levy- bien, como decirles que no ha ustedes después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotras-

Lucy- apenas terminemos la misión que tenemos, los traeremos a todos-

Grandine- también traerán a Wendy-

Lucy- hola grandine, claro Wendy no deja de hablar de ti, creo que seria lo mejor que te viera-

Grandine- *con lagrimas en los ojos* gracias chicas, nosotros estaremos cuidándolos desde aquí-

Después de un buen rato de comida, con unas niñas muy felices por conocer a los abuelos además del maestro, y de decidir que en menos de un mes traerían a todos los dragon slayers para que vieran a sus dragones, las chicas regresaron a la mansión a alistarse…

Juvia-*toca la puerta* lucy puedo pasar-

Lucy- claro juvia pasa-

Levy-también vengo yo lu-chan-

Lucy- lo se, pasen-

Juvia- lucy podemos platicar un rato-

Lucy- claro-

Levy- lu-chan todavía te gusta Natsu?-

Lucy- *sonrojada* que… por que dicen eso… -

Juvia- juvia cree que a lucy todavía le gusta Natsu *sonrisa picara*-

Levy- hahaha juvia hace mucho que no te oía hablar así-

Juvia- si haces mucho, creo que fue divertido-

Lucy- yo responderé cuando ustedes también confiesen-

Juvia- pues… la verdad todavía me gusta gray pero cada vez que se acerca a mi no puedo evitar recordar todo lo que me dijo, aun cuando ya se disculpo, no puedo olvidarlo-

Levy- que pregunta lu-chan sabes perfectamente que yo no siento nada por Gajeel *sonrojada cual tomate*-

Lucy- vamos levy-chan, todos sabíamos que lo querías, hasta fue tu razón para entrenar-

Levy- *cabeza baja* pues si lu-chan aun me gusta Gajeel pero yo creo que ha el yo no-

Juvia-*riendo a carcajadas* vamos levy no puedo creer que nunca te dieras cuenta que el tarado de Gajeel esta loco por ti-

Lucy- en fin, mejor hay que dormir para estar listas mañana, ese gremio oscuro no se saldrá con la suya-

Levy- además hay que decirles a los chicos acerca de los dragones-

Juvia- lucy te importa si duermo contigo en tu cuarto-

Lucy- claro que no, puedes dormir aquí, tu también levy-chan, claro si quieres-

Levy- como no voy a querer, será como en los viejos tiempos-

Mientras las chicas dormían, los muchachos estaban ansiosos por ir a la misión y tardar todo lo posible (celosos) pero no se imaginarían lo que pasaría, mientras tanto en un castillo…

Homura- jirou-sama no eh encontrado a los magos de los que se nos aviso-

Jirou- ya lo se homura, eh mandado a nana (N/A: elfen lied, en esta historia nana físicamente es igual, su magia es de invocación de moustros) ha estado haciendo destrozos en un pueblo, donde haremos el sacrificio-

Homura- pero jirou-sama como sabe que los magos irán-

Jirou- eh mandado a sugar (N/A: sale un momento en one piece, en este caso es una chica de cabello morado hasta la cadera, de la altura de levy, con un cuerpo como el de lucy, su magia es de tipo fuego) ella se ha encargado de investigar y hacer que el consejo mande al gremio donde se encuentran esos magos-

Sugar- eh regresado jirou-sama todo esta listo, he mandado a ikaragu (N/A: este personaje es inventado, tendrá magia de manipulación del agua, es un chico del tamaño de Natsu, cabello gris y siempre trae puesta una capa) que se encargue de los toques finales-

Jirou- bien sugar ya casi es hora, traeremos a zeref-sama, todo en nombre de ZEREF-

Homura- todo en nombre de zeref-

Sugar- todo en nombre de zeref-

Mientras los malos se encargaban de los toques finales para el sacrificio, fue haciéndose de mañana las chicas llegaron al gremio donde ya las esperaban los demás incluso…

Lucy- perdón por la tardanza, las niñas no querían pararse-

Levy- stin, rogue, lyon que hacen aquí-

Maestro- el consejo pidió su ayuda, para que nuestro gremio no termine destruyendo todo-

Gray- pues no necesitamos ayuda-

Lyon- hola chicas, espero que mi presencia no las moleste-

Lucy- para nada, ahora lo importante es encargarnos de todo-

Maestro- ayer olvide decirlo pero Wendy ira con ustedes, les iría bien llevar un dragon slayer que pueda manejar el dragon Ford-

Wendy- será un placer estar nuevamente con ustedes-

Juvia- claro *sonríe* será mejor que nos vallamos ahora si queremos volver a tiempo-

Sting- es cierto, no recordaba que debemos hacer ese asunto-

Rogue- Sting no mientas, lo has esperado desde que nos lo dijeron, hasta el dia lo tienes apuntado en el calendario-

Gajeel- pues por mi podemos volver dentro de un año, mas si no pueden tener los asuntos que tengan con estos, gehe-

Gray- yo apoyo a Gajeel-

Levy- oh Gajeel me sorprende que no te importe tardar tanto, si ese asunto también te incluye a ti *sonríe*-

Gajeel- en que me va a incluir un asunto que tengas con estos-

Lucy- mmm… tienes razón con ellos nada, pero tal vez con tu padre, si tenga que ver-

Gajeel- coneja, tu que sabes de metallicana-

Natsu- luce sabes donde están los dragones-

Juvia- mmm… quien sabe, podrían enterarse de todo, solo si volvemos antes del 20 de agosto…-

Wendy- disculpe lucy-san, usted sabe donde esta grandine-

Lucy- podría ser Wendy, pero nadie lo sabe *sonríe*-

Natsu- eso quiere decir que si volvemos antes del 20 de agosto nos diran todo lo que sepan-

Levy- si, les diremos todo-

Maestro- bien ya que ya están de acuerdo, solo falta que Jellal llegue y podrán irse, chicas recuerden si es necesario usen todo su poder-

Chicas- aye!-

Mira- tengan cuidado-

Tomoyo- tu puedes mami-

Yoshino- vuelvan sanas, y bien por favor-

Karuta- tengan cuidado, las estaremos esperando-

Yukino- yo ayudare al cuidado del gremio-

Lucy- gracias yukino, ten *le da una llave* si es necesario usa esta llave solo gírala en el piso y aparecerá una puerta, entren todos, las personas que están dentro los van a cuidar-

Yukino- no se preocupe lucy-sama, yo me encargare-

Lucy- gracias-

Karuta- es la puerta de los abuelos-

Lucy- si, ellos estarán al tanto de todo-

Jellal- perdón la tardanza, erza quería pasteles y tuvimos que pasar-

Maestro- bien es hora de partir-

Todos- AYE SR!- comienza la aventura…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquí termina el capitulo espero y les guste, mi historia ya casi llega a su fin, espero que les agrede como va…

Recuerden dejar sus comentarios con lo que les gustaría que pasara, sin mas espero y les agrade…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Natsu- dejame ver a igneel-

Kurasaki-rq- tal vez-

Natsu- pero, he dicho que me lleves-

Lucy- nastsu deja de fastidiar-

Kurasaki-rq- bien despídanse-

Natsu-aye, y no olviden los comentarios hacen que yo vea a igneel-

Kurasaki-rq- eso no es cierto.

Natsu- bueno solo comenten-


	9. Chapter 9

Holi linda gente que se pasa por esta historia tal vez por que les gusta o solo lo leen por accidente, esta historia esta saliendo de mi imaginación eh de decir que me he sorprendido de que este quedando bien…

En fin a lo importante… RECUERDEN LA HISTORIA ES MIA DE MI PERO LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES SON DE HIRO MASHIMA, LOS OTROS PERSONAJES PUEDEN SER DE ANIMES (QUE SE DIRAN DE CUAL) O LOS PUEDO INVENTAR YO…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

Karuta- es la puerta de los abuelos-

Lucy- si, ellos estarán al tanto de todo-

Jellal- perdón la tardanza, erza quería pasteles y tuvimos que pasar-

Maestro- bien es hora de partir-

Todos- AYE SR!- comienza la aventura…

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Nuestra aventura esta comenzando o buena la aventura contra el gremio oscuro, después de llevar a rastras a algunos magos para entrar en el tren…

Levy- no crei que el viaje fuera a ser tan largo-

Juvia- no entiendo por que el maestro no quiere que los ayudes-

Lucy- levy-chan ayúdame, me siento un poco mareada-

Levy- eso te pasa por haberte puesto a jugar cuando grandine nos lo mostro-

Lucy- levy-chan luego me regañas, ahora ayúdame, por favor-

Juvia- hehehe no suena mal el dejarte asi, te mantendrías calmada-

Wendy- lucy-san se encuentra bien?-

Lucy- hola Wendy, solo me siento un poco mareada-

Natsu- que te pasa luce?-

Lucy- que tu no deberías estar en el piso llorando por el mareo?-

Natsu- Wendy me ayudo, de hecho a todos nos ayudo-

Sting- rubia, esta bien, te ves del asco-

Lucy-*gotita en la frente* gracias, stin, eso es lo que toda chica quiere escuchar-

Juvia- no se preocupen lucy, esta bien-

Gajeel- ahora que me doy cuenta, mujer de la lluvia ya no dices tu nombre antes de hablar-

Levy- *gotita de la nuca* en serio Gajeel apenas te das cuenta-

Gajee- tsk, si enana apenas me di cuenta-

Levy- *enojada* te dije que no me volvieras a llamar enana-

Gajeel- tsk no lo voy a dejar de decir por que es lo que eres, gehe-

Lucy- creo que deberías callarte Gajeel-

Levy-*aura demoniaca* tsk, estúpido cabeza de metal, solid script: hierro *le cae en la cabeza a Gajeel* hump-

Juvia- levy, esa ofensa también te golpea a ti-

Lucy- carajo levy o juvia, me ayudan por favor esto es lo mas horrible-

Levy- bien te ayudare pero después tendras que ver a grani para que te vuelva a entrenar-

Lucy- aye aye, aunque es una mala persona *puchero*-

Levy- dame la mano lucy- mientras levy trataba de curarla sin que nadie lo notara, todos las veian…

Lucy- yaiiii, gracias levy-chan eres mi salvadora, te hare un altar o una estatua *le hace varias reverencias*-

Levy-calma lu-chan no te preocupes pero en verdad necesitas entrenar-

Lucy- mooo -3- levy-chan eres mala-

Wendy- ya se encuentra mejor lucy-san-

Lucy-aye Wendy, ya me encuentro de maravilla-

Wendy- entonces le puedo preguntar algo-

Lucy- claro Wendy-

Wendy- el dia de la fiesta de cuando volvieron, juvia-san me dijo que en un mes me darían una sorpresa, puedo saber que tipo de sorpresa-

Juvia- ah esa sorpresa, es la misma que será para Sting y rogue-

Natsu- y por que solo para ellos *puchero*-

Lucy- natsu te ves muy lindo cuando haces puchero *rie*, pero la sorpresa no solo será para rogue y Sting, unos amigos nos pidieron que los lleváramos también a ustedes *sonríe*-

Natsu-*sonrojado* puedo saber que tipo de sorpresa-

Sting- rubia por que ellos van a ir como si nada y yo tuve que mantener el secreto-

Levy- por que ellos nos pidieron que estos alcornoques fueran-

Rogue- asi que fueron a verlos-

Juvia- si *sonríe* los vemos casi todos los días, por cierto les mandan saludos-

Sting- y por que nos fuimos a verlos antes-

Lucy- por que esos tarados siempre te quieren hacer que te quedes todos los días-

Wendy- disculpen no es que quiera interrumpir pero ya llegamos a nuestra parada y si seguimos aquí el tren va a continuar su camino-

Lucy-ES CIERTO, BAJEMOS!-

Juvia- gracias Wendy-

Cuando bajaron del tren Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, rogue y lucy besaron el suelo, agradeciendo por estar en tierra, jurando no volver a usar un transporte…

Lucy- oye Jellal estas bien, estas muy callado-

Jellal- no te preocupes lucy estoy bien solo me preocupa el gremio-

Juvia- por que el gremio-

Jellal- es que erza tiene muchos antojos y cuando no se los cumples saca alguna armadura-

Lucy- *le corre un escalofrio* eso suena algo aterrador-

Wendy- lyon-san, gray-san están bien, están muy callados-

Gray-estoy bien Wendy, no te preocupes-

Lyon- no te preocupes Wendy-chan solo estoy pensando-

Juvia- levy, podrías llevarnos o crees que deberíamos caminar-

Levy- no me siento muy bien ju podríamos caminar un poco y después los llevo-

Lucy- que te pasa levy-

Levy- el bosque esta un poco dañado-

Juvia- eso no te hace sentir bien, será mejor que caminemos-

Lucy- puedes caminar-

Levy- si puedo *se desmaya*-

Juvia, luvy- LEVY!-

Gajeel- será mejor que descancemos *carga a levy*-

Juvia- no, no debemos descanzar, debemos salir de aquí-

Gajeel- tu amiga se acaba de desmayar, podría pasarnos a cualquiera de nosotros-

Lucy- Gajeel, juvia tiene razón, debemos salir de este bosque, esta muy dañado, eso hace que levy se sienta mal, si vamos a una parte que no este dañada levy se pondrá mejor-

Natsu- por que el bosque daña a levy-

Juvia- por su magia, ahora si nos podemos apurar antes de que se ponga peor-

Lucy- Gajeel, te importa llevar a levy-

Gajeel- no hay problema coneja-

Lucy- *sonríe* sabia que no eras tan malo, ahora todos apúrense-

Lyon- yo podría hacer alguna escultura que nos lleve mas rápido-

Juvia- gracias lyon, seria de gran ayuda-

Gracias a lyon llegaron mas rápido a una área del bosque que no estaba dañado, donde recostaron a levy y las plantas se acercaron a ella y entonces despertó…

Lucy- levy-chan te encuentras mejor?-

Levy- si gracias, ya me encuentro mejor-

Gray- que es lo que te pasa con el bosque-

Levy- mi magia se ayuda del bosque, si este esta mal yo comienzo a sentirme mal-

Gray- no sabia que la tele transportación se daba a través del bosque-

Levy- no, no lo usa-

Natsu-entonces?-

Juvia- recuerdan que el maestro nos dijo que si era necesario usaríamos el poder oculto que tenemos-

Natsu- si, eso me dejo intrigado-

Lucy- es que… nosotras… tenemos… magia… oculta-

TODOS- QUE!-

Gajeel- y la tuya es a través del bosque *ve a levy*-

Levy- si, por cierto gracias por ayudarme Gajeel *sonríe*-

Gajeel-*sonrojado* no hay de que enana-

Levy- ya no tratare de hacer que dejes de llamarme enana-

Gajeel- no iba a dejar de hacerlo gehe-

Lucy- chicos no es que quiera interrumpir su ligue, pero debemos buscar a los malos-

Gajeel-*sonrojado* no estábamos ligando-

Levy-*roja cual tomate* lu-chan que dices-

Juvia- levy crees que podrías buscar donde esta el gremio-

Levy- si no se preocupen, tardare un poco pero me moveré por el area *desaparece*-

Natsu- oye luce, cual es tu magia oculta?-

Lucy-*cerca de su oído* ya lo veras *le besa la mejilla* pero te dire que incluye fuego *se va, dejando un Natsu sonrojado*-

Juvia- será mejor que esperemos a levy-

Todos esperaron a que levy volviera, lucy estaba meditando para no tener que pedirle a grandine que la vuelva a entrenar, mientras Wendy y juvia platicaban, pasaron 15 minutos cuando levy volvió con 5 personas…

Lucy- levy que paso-

Levy- encontré el pueblo, cuando iba a venir para aca encontré a estas personas malheridas, no podía dejarlos-

Wendy- tratare de curarlos-

Juvia- si Wendy cura a todos su magia se agotara y no podrá pelear-

Levy- hay que ayudar, el maestro dijo que no importara nada debíamos ayudar-

Lucy- tienes razón levy luego tendremos que dar explicaciones-

¿- ohh sabia que usar gente de carnada nos traería a los magos-

¿- tienes razón ikaragu, será bueno hacer que ya llegue jirou-sama-

Ikaragu- es cierto homura, me harias el honor de traerlo-

Homura- claro ikaragu *lanza una señal* no debe tardar mucho-

Natsu- ustedes son los malditos que están atacando al pueblo-

Ikaragu- por supuesto, necesitamos muchos magos para atraer a Zeref-sama-

Homura- aunque se nos informo que hay 3 magos que tienen magia ilimitada-

Jirou- los encontraron-

Homura- si jirou-sama-

Levy-ustedes fueron los que destruyeron todo el pueblo-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Comenzara el preito yeiii, tuvo que ser un poco corto por que no he tenido mucho tiempo, n el siguiente capitulo la pelea, quien ganara, matare a alguien quien sabe.

Antes que nada contestare los comentarios:

Gabriel de Libra: hehe creo que me has confundido, yo no soy paula y no conozco a ningún Dani bueno mas que a mi prima pero en fin, agradezco que te pareciera divertido pero te has confundido de persona.

Lu-chan: me encanta que siempre me dice que te da gracia ese es mi cometido numero uno, gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

He vuelto, aye (*u*)/, trayendo otro capitulo mas a mi historia y con la noticia de que he decidido escribir otra (diferente) pero en fin, hoy comenzaremos con la verdadera pelea de nuestras magas…

Sin mas he de recordar que los personajes principales son de hiro mashima, los demás personajes que aparecen son de algun anime o me los inventare yo :P la historia es mia de mi espero que la disfruten…

Oçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçooçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçooçooçoçoçoçoço

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

Ikaragu- por supuesto, necesitamos muchos magos para atraer a Zeref-sama-

Homura- aunque se nos informo que hay 3 magos que tienen magia ilimitada-

Jirou- los encontraron-

Homura- si jirou-sama-

Levy-ustedes fueron los que destruyeron todo el pueblo-

Çoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçooçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoço

EN EL CAPITULO DE HOY…

Jirou- homura, llama a sugar, ya no necesito que siga matando gente-

Homura- si, jirou-sama *manda otra señal*-

Natsu- Wendy podrías ayudar a las personas nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-

Wendy- aye, Natsu-san-

Lucy- chicas hay que ayudar a las personas-

Sugar-*llega* me ha llamado jirou-sama?-

Jirou- ya no necesito que sigas torturando y matando a la gente, he encontrado a los magos-

Ikaragu- jirou-sama y cual de todos ellos son los magos que buscamos-

Jirou- tendremos que averiguarlo-

Natsu- tendrán que pasar a través de nosotros-

Sugar- es justo lo que haremos-

Natsu- bien, ¡estoy encendido!-

Nana- perdone jirou-sama eh tardado, no he visto bien la señal-

Sugar- nosotros nos encargaremos jirou-sama-

Nana- yo te invoco, ven y sirve a tu amo hasta la muerte, mi querida dama oscura *aparece una chica de cabello azul oscuro, de piel blanca con una capa negra que le llega hasta las rodillas*-

Sugar- por el poder que me da la destrucción, el alma del apocalipsis, ven a mi fuego del mas alla, protejeme como esta acordado-

Nana- por el contrato establecido has caso a mi llamado y ven a mi servicio satsuki la bloody mary-

Wendy- yo me puedo encargar de las personas, por favor peleen *sonríe*-

Lucy- bien chicas es ahora o nunca-

Juvia, levy- aye sr!-

Lucy- ábrete puerta del león Loke-

Loke- a tu servicio mi querida lucy-

Lucy- ábrete puerta de la doncella, Virgo-

Virgo- es hora del cartigo Hime?-

Lucy- es hora de la pelea-

Loke- por supuesto mi querida lucy yo te protegeré de todo-

Nana- con eso no podrán detenerme-

Sugar- nana, no es momento, debemos buscar a los magos-

Nana- vengan a mi, por el contrato de sangre, en busca de los cazadores, preséntense los 10 testigos *aparecen 10 hombres*-

Homura- esto se esta haciendo un poco aburrido, jirou-sama me permite participar?-

Jirou- esta bien homura, mientras menos tardemos mejor-

Homura-(N/A: magia de tipo re-equipamiento) re-equipar: arco oscuro-

Nana- vengan a mi ecos de la muerte *aparecen 50 personas* ataquen a aquellos que traten de lastimarme-

Gajeel- esto se pondrá divertido gehe-

Natsu- yo me enfrentare contra esa chica del fuego-

Gray- lyon y yo pelearemos contra esos 10 que acaban de aparecer *se quita la playera*-

Rogue- yo ire contra la chica de negro-

Sting- me encargare de esa tipa… como se llamaba…mmmm… asi bloody mary-

Lucy- yo peleare contra la chica Homura-

Juvia- jellal y yo atacaremos a los 50 que acaban de aparecer-

Ikaragu- jirou-sama me he aburrido, con su permiso he decidido pelear-

Gajeel- yo peleare contra ese tipo gehe-

Levy- aye yo me encargare de la chica que invoca a los demás-

Natsu- Wendy te encargamos a las personas-

Wendy- aye!-

Natsu- estoy encendido!-

Todos-aye sr!-

Nana- esto será muy aburrido *suspira*, en fin, ven mi pequeña niña alimentate del terror y la sangre de tus enemigos, kaede la acheri-

Kaede- nana-sama me ha llamado (N/A: es una niñita e cabello marron, con un pequeño vestido)-

Nana- kaede encárgate de ellos-

Kaede- si los mato, me los puedo comer?-

Nana- después-

Kaede- aye nana-sama-

Nana- ven por el llamado de la sangre que te ayuda a sobrevivir, espíritu del gorro rojo, hada homicida, itsuki-

Itsuki- nana-sama para que me necesita-

Nana- tu blanco es ese tipo de traje-

Itsuki- me puedo quedar con su sangre-

Nana- esta bien-

Hehe para no hacer el cuento largo y el hecho de que no soy muy buena escribiendo peleas, dare los resultados tratando de especificar (no me maten), Natsu se quedo sin magia no pudo vencer a sugar, ya que no podía devorar las flamas de esta pues eran venenosas, Gajeel, podría decirse que queda en empate ya que vence a ikaragu (no era muy fuerte) pero en la batalla termina lastimado, Jellal y juvia vencieron a los 50 tipos, pero Jellal se quedo sin magia, loke fue derrotado pero tambien mato a itsuki, virgo peleo contra kaede virgo gano y regreso al mundo espiritual, Wendy ayudo a las personas y peleo pero tambien se quedo sin magia, gray y lyon les paso lo mismo, lyon salió un poco mas herido que gray, Sting y rogue ganaron pero quedaron inconcientes pues los espiritus o moustros que escogieron eran unos de los mas poderosos de nana, levy le gano a nana por lo tanto todo lo que invoco desapareció, lucy le gano a homura, por lo tanto solo quedaban una sugar lastimada y jirou el cual no habia peleado…

Sugar-*escupe sangre* jirou-sama esas son las magas que quedan, deben ser aquellas con la magia ilimitada-

Jirou- solo hay que capturarlas y comenzar el sacrificio-

Natsu- no se atrevan a tocar a luce-

Gajeel- *escupe sangre* si le ponen un dedo encima a la enana me las pagaran-

Gray- todavía puedo pelear, no se atrevan a lastimar a juvia-

Lucy- chicas, estos tipos son fuertes tendremos que usar todo nuestro poder-

Levy- aye, lu-chan no nos queda de otra-

Juvia- creo que no queda de otra-

Lucy- yo me encargare de esa tal sugar-

Levy- pero lu-chan no puedes usar fuego-

Lucy- todavía tengo una idea, ella esta herida-

Sugar- jirou-sama yo me encargare-

Jirou-mas te vale encargarte o la que morirá seras tu-

Lucy- Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos...

Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,

Hazte conocer a mí

Oh, Tetrabiblos...

Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas...

Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola

O ochenta y ocho signos...

Brillen!

URANO METRIA!

Con esto el ultimo que quedaba era jirou…

Levy- bien lu-chan lancemos nuestro ultimo golpe-

Juvia- es el momento, nuestra magia podrá ser ilimitada pero no somos inmortales-

Lucy- lo se *escupe sangre* no tienen que recordármelo-

Natsu- como que magia ilimitada-

Chicas- rugido del dragon del agua y las sombras (juvia), rugido del dragon del metal y el bosque (levy), rugido del dragon del fuego y la luz (lucy)!-

Jirou-campo dimensional: escudo-

Levy- solid script: viento

Lucy- re-equipamiento: arco de los lamentos-

Juvia- cuchillas de agua-

Jirou-no importa con que me ataquen este escudo me protege de todo-

Lucy- ahora levy-chan-

Levy- aye, tele transportación- asi levy transporto los ataques antes de que golpearan el escudo y los lanzo a la espalda de jirou, de esta forma le ganaron…

Juvia-*escupe sangre* levy-chan junta a todos por favor-

Levy- aye *tose*-

Lucy- hay que encerrarlos para que no escapen-

Juvia- cadenas de agua, cuna del tiempo: congelar-

Levy- prisión del bosque-

Lucy- bien hecho chicas *se desmaya*-

Juvia, levy- lucy! *caen desmayadas*-

Natsu, Gajeel y gray- luce, enana, juvia-

Natsu- Wendy podrías ayudarlas-

Wendy- lo siento Natsu-san pero mi magia no se ha recuperado-

Jellal-lo mejor será dejar que descansen, su cuerpo sufrió mucho daño-

Natsu- luce, como es que sabes magia de dragon slayers-

Sting- las chicas *escupe sangre* entrenaron con los dragones-

Gajeel- es por eso que sabían sobre su paradero-

Rogue- cuando volviéramos nos iban a llevar con ellos-

Wendy- minna… en cuanto recupere mi magia las ayudare, solo espérenme-

Lyon-*en el suelo* lo mejor seria llamar a chelia, después de todo necesitamos que sus cuerpos se mejoren-

Gray- como vamos a hacer eso-

Lyon- antes de irnos el maestro nos dio una lacrima de comunicación esta… *se desamaya*-

Jellal- el era el único que sabe donde esta la lacrima-

Rogue- no nos queda mas que esperar-

Oçoçoçoçoçoççoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoço

Bien hasta aquí el cap 10, que pasara con nuestras magas, sobrevivirán o acaso las matare, la verdad ni yo lo se, espero que les gustara mi pelea no tenia muchas ideas sobre como hacerla, asi que la hice asi, eh aquí mis explicaciones sobre algunos de los moustros o espiritus que invoca nana…

Bloody mary: Parecen mujeres bañadas en sangre. Se dedican a matar y arrancar los ojos de todos aquellos que guardan un secreto que mató a alguien, actuando a través de la culpa. La propia visión de sí mismas en un espejo las destruye.

Testigos: Uno de los sellos del Apocalipsis, estos fantasmas no descansarán hasta haber acabado con el último cazador del mundo, debido a que no pudieron salvarles. Fue necesario un hechizo para liberarlos.

Ecos de la muerte: Son espíritus que reviven una y otra vez su muerte, en el mismo lugar donde murieron. Si su cuerpo es transportado o cambiado de lugar, seguirán reviviendo su muerte en el nuevo lugar. Para que el espíritu descanse, hay que llamarle la atención y explicarle que está muerto. Normalmente, para que despierten es más eficaz que algún familiar o amigo se lo diga.

Acheri: Demonio hindú con la forma de una niña. Puede convertirse en humo y emplear sus garras y dientes para destrozar a un humano.

Gorro rojo: Un hada de tamaño humano, homicida, que lleva un gorro de este color. Al parecer necesita tener el gorro manchado de sangre para sobrevivir.

Çoçoçoçoçoçoçooçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçoçooçoçoçoçooçoçooçoçoçooç

Lucy- oye por que fui la primera en desmayarme-

Kurasaki-rq- cállate y has tu trabajo, o te elimino de la historia-

Lucy- aye!, aquí la señorita les manda un saludo y pide que dejen comentarios-


	11. Chapter 11

Holi (¬u¬)/ he vuelto para mala suerte de ustedes muajajaja (risa malévola) hoy eh venido con… bueno ni yo se un con que pero lo importante es que espero poner algo que les de risa, malevolosidad (maldades), ya saben todo lo que quieran que pase en la historia solo menciónenlo, el final se acerca pero para que negar que ni yo se en que va a acabar…

Sin mas no olviden que mis personajes principales no son mios (si lo fueran ya estarían juntos y tendrían 30 hijos) son de Hiro Mashima y mis demás personajes son de otros animes (especifico) o algunos me los invento según la ocasión :D sin mas espero que les guste…

Ççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

Lyon-*en el suelo* lo mejor seria llamar a chelia, después de todo necesitamos que sus cuerpos se mejoren-

Gray- como vamos a hacer eso-

Lyon- antes de irnos el maestro nos dio una lacrima de comunicación esta… *se desamaya*-

Jellal- el era el único que sabe donde esta la lacrima-

Rogue- no nos queda mas que esperar-

 **ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇçççççççççççççççççççççÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ**

 **HOY…**

Natsu- cuanto mas van a tardar en despertar-

Gray- Natsu se acaban de desmayar, eres un tarado cerebro de flama-

Natsu- que dijiste sttriper-

Jellal- cálmense, mejor piensen que podríamos hacer para que se despierten o que se despierte Lyon, el sabe donde esta la lacrima-

Gajeel- y si lo golpeamos hasta que reaccione gehe-

Jellal- gajeel mejor cállate-

Wendy- etto… chicos yo creo que deberíamos de dejar que descanzen un poco-

Jellal- por fin alguien con cerebro-

Rogue- creo que nosotros necesitamos comer un poco-

Natsu- yo ire a pescar-

Wendy- yo traigo algunas cosas en la mochila-

Jellal- bien yo me encargare de buscar algunas cosas, los demás encarguence de los dormidos-

Asi pasaron una hora en la que la única que pudo comer en paz fue Wendy (claro se alejo un poco) pues los demás comenzaron a pelearse…

Lyon- carajo es que acaso ustedes nunca dejan dormir-

Wendy- buenos días Lyon-san ya se encuentra mejor?-

Lyon- si, gracias Wendy y tu como estas tu magia ya se estableció de nuevo-

Wendy- si hace un rato, con eso los ayude-

Lyon- gracias Wendy, y las chicas ya despertaron-

Gray- por fin despiertas, las chicas siguen inconscientes, necesitamos hablar al gremio para que vengan por nosotros-

Lyon- claro, la lacrima esta en la mochila-

Natsu- estuvo hay todo el tiempo-

Lyon- claro donde esperabas que la trajera *se cae de espaldas los demás*-

Jellal- bien creo que será mejor llamar, mientras mas tardemos mas grabes podrían ponerse las chicas-

Lyon-*saca la lacrima* hola hay alguien ahí?-

En la lacrima- hola chicos, como va la misión?-

Lyon- hola Mirajane, ya hemos terminado la misión pero pasaron algunas cosas y necesitamos que vengan por nosotros, tenemos varios heridos-

Mirajane- están bien, en unos momentos le digo al maestro para que mande a alguien-

Jellal- mira, llama por favor a Polyusca y a chelia, para que nos ayuden, las mas afectadas fueron las chicas-

Mirajane- si Jellal-

Después de un rato llego el maestro con un carro mágico, el cual estaba usando su magia para moverse, asi que subieron a todos los heridos, al llegar al gremio las llevaron a la enfermería donde polyusca y chelia ya estaban…

Polyusca- malditos humanos por que siempre se tienen que meter en problemas-

Chelia- esto no es amor, saben que tenia que ir a una misión-

Wendy- chelia! *la abraza* perdón pero necesitábamos tu ayuda-

Chelia- lo se no hay problema-

Polyusca- solo se quedara esta chica para ayudarme los demás sálganse que empieza a oler a humano *saca una escoba de Mavis a saber donde, y los empieza a correr* y no vuelvan hasta que yo le diga-

Pasaron una hora y nada, dos horas y nada, tres horas y tuvieron que amarrar a Natsu y aun no pasaba nada, cuatro horas y gajeel acompaño a Natsu y aun no pasaba nada, ya cuando todo el gremio estaba desesperado incluido una parte de sabertooth que se encontraba con ellos y lamia scale, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y salió Polyusca con cara neutral y chelia con el mismo gesto…

Maestro- como están?-

Chelia- los chicos de Sabertooth ya se encuentran despiertos y bien solo se están volviendo a vestir-

Gray- y las chicas?-

Polyusca- ya están mas estables, Jellal tenia razón su magia no sufrió ninguna daño pero su cuerpo sufrió daños muy severos, lo mejor será dejar que descancen-

Maestro- asi que ya se encuentran bien-

Chelia- ya hemos curado algunas de sus heridas pero siguen inconscientes será mejor que las dejemos que despierten solas-

Mirajane- y cuando va a ser eso?-

Polyusca- ese es el problema no lo sabemos, solo sabemos que si van a despertar-

Yoshino- mi mami esta bien? *sollozo* va a despertar verdad, no me va dejar solita, no otra vez *llora*-

Tomoyo- calma yoshino sabes que nuestras mamis son muy fuertes unos simples golpecitos no les harán nada, solo están cansadas y necesitan dormir-

15 dias después…

Yoshino- aun no despiertan *sollozo* y si nos dejan solitas-

Tomoyo- no pasara yoshino, solo es que están muy cansadas-

Karuta- ya veras que cuando despierten nos pondremos a jugar y nos llevaran con los abuelos-

Tomoyo- y ni hablar de la fiesta que tendremos en el gremio-

Yoshino- pero y si mi mami no despierta *llora* que voy a hacer-

Gray- no tienes que llorar bonita, crees que la testaruda de Juvia va a dejarte solita, primero le da la vuelta al mundo y luego viaja a las estrellas de ida y vuelta-

Natsu- y Luce tampoco lo hará si ya le hecho pleito al rey de los espíritus que no se levante por unos inofensivos golpes, no debes olvidar que Luce es miembro de Fairy tail-

Gajeel- vamos la enana, es un camaronsito muy cabezota como para dejarse vencer por algo tan simple, gehe-

Yoshino- g-gracias *sonríe* tienen razón mi mami y mis tias no se dejaran vencer tan fácil-

Mirajane- que bonito *llora*-

¿- ya te había dicho que no me agrada que me digas camarón, tonto cabeza de metal *tose*-

¿- yo no soy testaruda *apoyada en la puerta*-

¿- yo no le he hechado pleito a nadie *mohín (puchero)*-

Erza- chicas-

Wendy- chicas, deberían estar durmiendo o inconscientes-

Polyusca- malditos humanos cabezotas-

Niñas- mami!-

Lucy- hola niñas *sonríe*-

Maestro- ya están bien?-

Juvia- no del todo, me siento como si erza me hubiera atropellado con su coche-

Erza- oye!-

Lucy- polyusca, me podrías revisar mi brazo la verdad es que me duele mucho-

Polyusca- humanos idiotas deberían descansar *saca la escoba* anden regresen a la cama-

Levy- espera polyusca-san nos cuesta caminar-

Polyusca- eso les pasa por salir cuando aun no están bien-

Maestro-*llora a mares* MIS HIJAS ESTAN BIEN!, QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA-

TODOS-AYE SR!-

Polyusca- todavía no pueden hacer fiesta estúpidos humanos, que están tonas todavía no están bien, tendrán que esperar-

Canna- pues entonces celebremos que ya despertaron hip-

Todos-Aye sr1!-

Dos días después…

Karuta- ya estas bien mami?-

Lucy- pues aun tengo varios moretones que están rojos y otros están morados, aun siento un poco de dolor en el tonto brazo, pero no tienes que preocuparte-

Natsu-*se acerca* como no quieres que te duela si listamente te rompiste el brazo-

Lucy-*mohín* pues no tenia de otra, necesitaba hacer todo lo posible, y lo disfrute mucho *sonríe* fue muy divertido usar mi magia-

Karuta- mami puedo ir a jugar con mis primas-

Lucy-claro cariño, pero te vienes cuando sea hora de comer-

Karuta- si mami, *mira a Natsu* Natsu te encargo a la cabezona de mi mami no quiero que haga cosas que no deba-

Natsu- aye Sr! Yo me encargo-

Lucy- oye a quien llamas cabezota *rie*-

Natsu- oye lucy… etto yo quería decirte que la verdad es que yo *sonrojado*-

Lucy- que pasa Natsu-

Natsu- la verdad es que tu me…-

Sting- hola Fairy tail! *en la entrada*-

Rogue- lamento la forma de entrar-

Canna- hola chicos que pasa-

Sting- venimos a lo que nos prometieron-

Juvia- es cierto, se paso el dia mientras estábamos inconscientes-

Rogue- queremos saber si se encuentran de mejor forma, y si es el caso de que puedan llevarnos a ver a los dragones-

Levy- pues ya nos encontramos mejor un poco golpeadas pero yo creo que si, lu-chan podrías-

Lucy- hehehe seria un gusto pero hay un problema-

Gajeel- cual problema coneja-

Natsu- luce si todavía no te encuentras bien, podemos esperar-

Lucy- no es eso, es que Yukino tiene la llave, y no puedo entrar al mundo de ellos sin ella *rie*-

Sting- tendremos que traer a yukino-

Rogue- Sting, yukino ya viene con nosotros, solo que se quedo mas abajo cuando te echaste a correr-

Yukino- ya… llegue…*toma aire*-

Mirajane- bienvenida Yukino-

Yukino- hola Mirajane-sama *sonríe*, lucy-sama vine a traerle la llave que me dio ese dia *se la da*-

Lucy- bien creo que con esto ya podemos ir-

Juvia- lucy, trata de no esforzarte mucho-

Lucy- yo soy la portadora de la llave que lleva a tu mundo, dejame pasar, aparece ante mi puerta de …-

Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

Bien aquí el final del capitulo gehe, me divierto escribiendo todo mi chiste y no es que me de mis polvos de hadas es solo muy divertido hacerlo, ya se acerca el final pero tratare de que sea muy no normal, muy al estilo Fairy Tail.

Hehe si Fairy Girl, use a jirou de  
Kamisama hajimemashita, es uno de los animes que me gustan, además de que se me de memoria toda la segunda temporada pues la vi con mi madre al menos unas 10 veces y siempre nos reíamos, gracias por tus lindos comentarios.

Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

Natsu- eres muy tamposa ya iba a ver a igneel y cortas el capitulo-

Kurasaki-rq- ese es mi trabajo, hacerlos sufrir muajaja (risa malévola)-

Lucy- bien es el momento, aparece ante mi puerta de…-

Kurasaki-rq- nop, bien no olviden sus lindos comentarios y tambien los malos.


	12. Chapter 12

Que ondi :D hehe lo se no eh escrito en buen rato podría decirles mis miles de escusas pero seamos honestos no les importa mi vida privada además es privada (pero si les importa les menciono que eh estado un poco deprimida) en fin aquí traigo el capitulo, no se que pasara por que apenas lo estoy escribiendo, no se si será el final o todavía se me ocurrirá algo mas que ponerle, la verdad me ha divertido mucho esto de escribir así que posiblemente comience otras historias, aunque debo terminar otras…

RECUERDEN mi historia es mía de mi pero los personajes de Fairy tail son (para nuestro infortunio) del "amable" (nótese el sarcasmo) de Hiro Mashima, los demás son personajes de otros animes o me los inventare yo…

Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

Yukino- hola Mirajane-sama *sonríe*, Lucy-sama vine a traerle la llave que me dio ese día *se la da*-

Lucy- bien creo que con esto ya podemos ir-

Juvia- Lucy, trata de no esforzarte mucho-

Lucy- yo soy la portadora de la llave que lleva a tu mundo, déjame pasar, aparece ante mi puerta de…-

Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

Lucy- yo soy la portadora de la llave que lleva a tu mundo, déjame pasar, aparece ante mi puerta del mundo Eucliwood- debajo de Lucy comenzó a salir un circulo mágico (es que los extraño) el cual hizo que una puerta nada pequeña comenzara a aparecer, era muy peculiar por no decir extraña, era muy grande con pequeños emblemas que tenían de todo hadas, dragones, sirenas, todas aquellas criaturas que creemos que no existen…

Juvia- Lucy, te encuentras bien?-

Lucy- si juvia, solo me dio un pequeño mareo pero no tienes que preocuparte-

Sting- del otro lado de la puerta están nuestros dragones-

Tomoyo- mami, apurémonos quiero ver a los abuelos-

Gremio- ABUELOS!-

Levy- eh, no griten que suena muy fuerte, y si los dragones son los abuelos de las niñas o al menos eso dicen ellos-

Karuta- aunque también esta la abuela Layla-

Natsu- a que se refiere luce?-

Lucy- será mejor que pasemos, y ya todo quedara explicado-

Cuando ya iban a pasar, Lucy se dio cuenta de algo…

Lucy- minna que están esperando, todos están invitados-

Maestro- crees que hay espacio para todos nosotros-

Levy- maestro viven dragones hay suficiente espacio para meter a toda magnolia y todavía quedaría lugar-

Juvia- así que están esperando, que si tardamos más Yuu me va a matar-

Todo el gremio entro con sumo cuidado pues todos tenían miedo, desde los juegos mágicos no sabían serian buenos, claro que sabían que estaban los padres de los dragón slayer, pero no es como si Gajeel, Natsu, Sting y Rogue fueran muy sensatos, al entrar solo pudieron ver una gran casa, se podría decir que era una mansión, ellos esperaban ver muchas cuevas, de pronto una mujer se acerco…

¿- me alegro que estén bien, tuve que detenerlos para que no fueran a hacer mas desastres *abraza a Lucy, Levy y juvia* *voltea* oh veo que han traído visitas-

Lucy- si mami hemos traído al gremio entre ellos están los hijos de los dragones-

Layla- ohhh ya veo, es un gusto, yo soy Layla Heartfilia, gracias por cuidar de mi hija-

Maestro-*se acerca* es un placer para nosotros-

Layla- ohhh usted debe ser el maestro, le puedo preguntar algo-

Maestro- claro-

Layla- que hizo con la foto que mandaron las chicas en la que solo salgo yo *aura demoniaca*-

Maestro-la tengo guardada junto con las demás-

Natsu- oye viejo, tu sabias donde estaban las chicas todo este tiempo?-

Maestro- claro Natsu crees que dejaría que mis hijas se fueran sin que yo supiera donde-

Gajeel- así que sabias que estaban con los dragones y no nos lo dijiste-

Levy- nosotras le dijimos que no le dijeran nada-

Layla- etto… creo que seria buena idea que dejaran de estorbar la entrada y mejor pasaran a la casa, eh preparado mucha comida y creo que aun nos queda bastante sake-

Canna- con lo del sake me ha convencido señora madre de Lucy-

Layla- puedes llamarme Layla-

Canna-*abraza a la señora y comienzan a caminar* le han dicho que se parece mucho a Lucy, tienen los mismos pechos-

Lucy- *gotita estilo anime* bien será mejor que pasemos-

Todos-Aye sr!-

Dentro de la casa, se podía ver una pelea típica entre un pelirrojo y un pelinegro, mientras una peli azul corría hacia los recién llegados…

¿- juvia-chan, Lucy-chan, Levy-chan, karu-chan, tomo-chan, yoshino-chan, nekos, *llora* los extrañe, no puedo resistir un minuto mas con esos tipos *llora* hasta grandine y Sakura se han unido a sus peleas TT-TT-

Juvia- calma Yuu-chan hemos llegado y traemos mas amigos bueno mejor dicho hemos traído a la familia-

Yuu-*voltea* hola es un gusto conocerlos, soy Yuu Hellyst soy la dragona de agua y tengo una duda-

Mirajane- mucho gusto, yo soy Mirajane Strauss, dime cual es tu duda *sonríe*-

Yuu- ohhh! Por Dios! Tu eres esa mira, Mira la casamentera, Dios soy tu fan, he oído tanto de ti y tu magia, se que tienes un demonio de tipo agua, es asombroso *grito de fan loca*-

Lucy- Yuu-chan no le ibas a preguntar algo-

Yuu- así es cierto gomene, disculpa Mira-sama me podrías decir quien es Gray Fullbuster-

Mira- ara ara que pregunta, pues el es Gray *señala*-

Yuu- ya veo muchas gracias, *aura demoniaca* así que tu eres el gilipollas que hizo sufrir a la pobre de juvia-chan, no lo permitiré, *pose de pelea* rugido del dragón de agua *gray sale disparado* hmp eso te lo mereces, sabes cuantas veces vi llorar a la pobre de ju-chan-

Juvia- ya no digas mas por favor Yuu, eso ha quedado en el pasado *sonríe falsamente*-

Yuu- haber juvia Lockser, crees que soy estúpida o que, puedo ver en ti como si estuviera viendo el agua-

Gray- lamento todo lo que hice pero ya he pedido perdón y he declarado mis sentimientos, ella es la que ya no siente nada por mi *señala a juvia* no puedo hacer nada para remediar eso-

Yuu- pero juvia, carajo como les gusta liar las cosas, la ultima vez que viniste me dijiste que todavía sentías mucho por el, que te cuesta darle una mísera oportunidad, si tu sabes lo que se siente que no acepten tus sentimientos, sabes lo que el sufrirá-

Juvia-*roja cual tomate* Yuu-chan hablaste de mas *se vuelve charco*-

Gray- *sonrojado* creo que preferiría hablar en privado sobre esto, oigan donde están Lucy y Levy-

En la casa, cuando todos los del gremio entraron…

Levy- tu maldita lagartija sub desarrollada, que carajos te pasa quemando toda la biblioteca, sabes lo que me va a costar arreglarla *corre* no huyas Igneel!-

Lucy- Maldito pervertido deja de robarte mi ropa interior, Metallicana!-

Sakura- *se acerca a los magos* hola es un gusto soy Sakura Clow, ustedes deben ser Fairy Tail, es un gusto pasen, Layla esta arreglando la mesa para que comamos-

Bisca- disculpe, me preguntaba donde estaban los dragones-

Sakura- eh, las chicas no les dijeron nada?, *suspiro* si serán tontas, nosotros somos los dragones, yo soy la dragona del bosque, por allá esta Yuu la dragona del agua, allá están Weisslogia y Skiadrum, en lo alto de ese árbol esta Igneel huyendo de la furia de Levy, el que corre de Lucy es Metallicana y la que esta ayudando a Layla es Grandine-

Alzack- pero por que parecen personas y no dragones-

Sakura- es por que usamos magia para parecer humanos, de esta forma no todos los que nos ven salen corriendo y también podemos entrar en la casa, las cuevas no son muy cómodas-

Wendy- disculpe puedo ir a ver a Grandine-

Sakura- tu debes ser Wendy, claro Grand esta en la cocina *sonríe*, eh de suponer que los demás dragón slayer querrán ir con sus dragones-

Sting- para ser honestos a eso venimos-

Sakura- bien, en aquella sala se encuentran Weisslogia y Skiadrum, LUCY, LEVY YA DEJENLOS EN PAZ LUEGO PODRAN VENGARSE!-

Lucy, Levy- Aye!-

Sakura- en el árbol esta Igneel, arriba del estante esta Metallicana, pueden ir yo les avisare cuando sea hora de comer-

Todos los chicos y Wendy (Ella es chica) corrieron buscando a sus padres (pondré cada uno pero advierto que todo es al mismo tiempo en diferentes lugares)…

WENDY/GRANDINE

Wendy- disculpen la molestia-

Layla- oh Wendy me preguntaba cuando ibas a venir, Grand ya te puedes ir gracias por la ayuda-

Grandine- de nada Lay, *mira a Wendy* hola cariño *sonríe*-

Wendy-*llora* mamá! Te eh extrañado tanto, no sabia si volvería a verte, no sabia donde estabas, tuve miedo-

Grandine- lo se cariño, lo siento *abraza a Wendy* pero teníamos un limite para seguir en la tierra y el tiempo se acabo sin que pudiera despedirme *llora*-

Wendy- mami lo se, tengo tantas cosas que platicarte, eh conocido a gente fenomenal, me uní a un gremio muy loco y divertido, donde me ven como de la familia etc.….-

ROGUE/SKIADRUM

Skiadrum- hola Rogue, veo que has crecido muy bien, y por las chicas se que sabes usar el dragón fords-

Rogue-*llora* hola papá te eh buscado por tanto tiempo, no sabia si seguías vivo, he entrenado mucho con la idea de volver a verte-

Skiadrum- lo se, lo lamento, los dragones teníamos un tiempo limitado para ir a la tierra y el mío se agoto, Igneel me dijo que para que no sufrieras te hiciera creer que estaba muerto pero no pude hacer que pensaras por siempre lo mismo *se abrazan*-

Rogue- la verdad siempre creí que estabas vivo, mas cuando conocí a Natsu y Gajeel ellos decían que sus dragones desaparecieron no murieron y yo creí que tal vez tú también estarías vivo-

STING/WEISSLOGIA

Weisslogia- que tal muchacho, vas a llorar cual magdalena-

Sting- ni que fuera tan importante *voz entre cortada* solo no te he visto por muchos años pero eso que importa, tal vez te fuiste cuando yo era un niño, me hiciste creer que estabas muerto y luego resulto que no, quien le va a dar importancia a eso *sarcasmo*-

Weisslogia- *llora* eres un idiota yo estoy llorando cual magdalena, mientras tu eres indiferente sobre volver a verme *sollozo*-

Sting-*llora* aquí el idiota eres tu, yo estaba siendo sarcástico, es obvio que te extrañe, no sabia que hacer, era un niño que creía que su padre estaba muerto luego resulto que no *lo abraza*-

GAJEEL/METALLICANA

Gajeel- hola viejo como va todo-

Metallicana- hola hijo es un gusto volver a verte-

Gajeel- por que te fuiste viejo-

Metallicana- teníamos el tiempo medido en la tierra-

Gajeel- pudiste avisar-

Metallicana- hubieras querido irte conmigo, fue mejor que te quedaras aquí, has encontrado a gente asombrosa, incluso la enana de Levy-

Gajeel- soy el único que le puede decir enana a la enana-

Metallicana- que tienes celos de que pasara estos años con ella, incluso me robe su ropa interior gehe-

Gajeel- maldito, tsk, no es como si me importara total ella no quiere nada que ver conmigo-

Metallicana- *carcajadas* Dios cuando no creí que fueras mas idiota me dice eso-

Gajeel- por que dices eso viejo-

Metallicana- esa enana podrá ser fuerte pero cerca de ti se vuelve tan no se que se yo, como explicarlo, no notas lo roja que se pone, si hasta tener celos de las tipas con las que salías hizo que viniera-

Gajeel- no podías decirlo desde el principio viejo-

NATSU/IGNEEL

Igneel- hola Natsu-

Natsu- Igneel *llora* donde estabas te eh buscado-

Igneel- tuve que irme era mi hora, pero volveré cuando sea que me necesites-

Natsu- gracias-

Igneel- por que?-

Natsu- por que ahora que se que luce entreno contigo se que estuvo en buenas manos-

Igneel- así que 7u7 te gusta LUCY ehh! *mirada picara*-

Natsu- tsk, si algún problema-

Igneel- y que estas esperando, yo quiero nietos y pronto-

Natsu- pero ella es diferente ya no se que hacer-

Igneel- Natsu, no tiene sentido usar un cerebro que no tienes, actúa igual que siempre y declárate-

Natsu- lo hare Igneel y te daré muchos nietos *sonríe* en cuanto me expliques como se hacen-

Igneel- *cae de espaldas* Natsu si serás idiota-

Layla- Chicos ya esta la comida!_

Todos- Aye!-

Ya en la mesa todo fue un desastre como de costumbre, Canna hizo una competencia contra Yuu, todos devoraban la comida y las niñas hicieron preguntas innecesarias…

Karuta- mami-

Lucy- que pasa?-

Karuta- cuando tendré un papá-

Lucy-*escupe el jugo* etto… quien te gustaría como padre-

Karuta- *mira a todos lo hombres que se quedaron viendo la escena* mmmmm… me gustaría… Natsu-

Natsu- *escupe el jugo* que etto… yo por que?-

Karuta- eres divertido, y miras mucho a mi mami supuse que te gusta, además ambos tienen magia de fuego, creí que era normal-

Igneel- *pensamiento* amo a esta niña-

Natsu- pues *sonrojado y pensativo* no es como si no me gustara Lucy, pero todo depende de ella no crees Karuta-

Karuta- es cierto mi mami es medio rara-

Natsu- tienes razón-

Lucy- oigan estoy aquí *roja cual tomate*-

Natsu- estas bien Lucy, tienes fiebre estas muy roja-

Karuta- eso es por que mamá esta sonrojada por que le gusta Natsu-

Natsu- etto… Lucy… quieres ir a tomar algo después-

Lucy- esta bien *sonrojada*-

Yoshino- eso no es justo Karuta-chan, mami *ve a Juvia* yo quiero a Gray-san como padre, y quiero hermanos, no quiero un no por respuesta, Gray-san *mira a gray* deberás tener una cita con mi madre-

Juvia- yoshino que dices *sonrojada*-

Yoshino- y tu Lyon-san lleva a Yuu a cenar, que le hace falta un novio, y estos vejetes calenturientos no los quiero cerca de ella-

Lyon- Aye-

Yuu- lo espero con ansias hip-

Yoshino- bien gray vas a esperar todo el día o ya vas a invitar a mi mami-

Gray- Juvia, me permites invitarte a una cita-

Juvia- claro Gray-sama *sonrojada*-

Gray-*pensamiento* esta niña es un monstro cuando se lo propone, pero le debo una*-

Tomoyo- mooh -3- no es justo, mami tú y Gajeel van a atener una cita verdad-

Gajeel- claro-

Tomoyo- entonces si tendré hermanos y el abuelo Metallicana tendrá más nietos yeiii-

Nuestras tres magas quedaron rojísimas, esas niñas eran pequeñas Mirajanes en estado casamentera, pero tendrían que festejarlo no, digo después de todo sin todo lo que paso no tendría sentido…

Levy- gracias por ayudarme con Tomoyo y kero, Gajeel-

Gajeel- no hay problema enana pero lo que dijo Tomoyo… bueno… me preguntaba si querías ir a una cita conmigo *sonrojado*-

Levy- pero Gajeel que tu has estado saliendo con unas chicas?-

Gajeel- no, espera es por eso que el viejo dijo que te fuiste a entrenar-

Levy- bueno es que yo no quería meterme en tu vida, mas si u estabas saliendo con alguien-

Gajeel- ajjajaj enana, estabas celosa, pues te diré que no estaba saliendo con nadie-

Levy- pero cuando me fui me dijiste que saldrías con una chica-

Gajeel- y así es, Salí con una vieja conocida de Phantom Lord, esta enamorada de Natsu, la acompañe y le explique que el cerebro de flama esta loco por la coneja-

Levy- entonces tú no estabas con nadie-

Gajeel- claro que no enana, a mi me gustas tu *sonrojado* y lo de la cita-

Levy-*sonríe* me encantaría-

Por otro lado…

Lucy- Natsu ten cuidado con karuta, Happy deja de volar así con watari-

Natsu- oye luce por que te fuiste-

Lucy- ya lo sabes quería ser fuerte-

Natsu- y por que no me pediste ayuda-

Lucy- tu estabas muy ocupado saliendo con Lissana *baja la cabeza* así que no quería estar en medio de su relación-

Natsu- que relación?-

Lucy- la tuya con Lissana-

Natsu- yo no tengo ninguna relación con Lissana, nunca la tuve-

Lucy- pero la vez que me fui me dijeron que tenían cosas privadas que hacer-

Natsu- si así fue, la estaba ayudando por que ella y Sting llevaban saliendo un mes, y le quería regalar algo, y ella me ayudo para así comprarte tu regalo de cumpleaños y aprovechar y declararme-

Lucy- entonces tu sentías algo por mi *sonrojada*-

Natsu- todavía *sonrojado* por eso quería invitarte a salir desde que llegaste pero se fue enredando todo-

Lucy- pues si me gustaría salir contigo Natsu-

Natsu- yo no quiero que salgamos, yo quiero que seas mi novia *la besa*-

Karuta- ya se besaron?-

Lucy- que tu no estabas dormida-

Karuta- jiji no me hice la dormida si eso es lo que estas insinuando -

Natsu- aja *la agarra* entonces esto no lo estoy haciendo *le hace cosquillas*-

Karuta- basta Natsu-san, basta ajajajjajaj, sálvame mami-

Lucy- que pero si yo no veo que pase nada-

Por otro camino…

Juvia- gracias por cargar a yoshino y yoshinon, gray-sama-

Gray- no hay de que esta niña es muy linda, yo apostaría que si es tu hija-

Juvia- gracias *sonríe* la verdad es que es muy gracioso que ella tenga magia de hielo, me fue difícil olvidarme de usted cuando estuve con ella-

Gray- juvia, aun te pido perdón todo lo que dije en la fiesta, es cierto, no quiero verte salir con Lyon, no quiero que te olvides de mi de lo que sentías, y en verdad quiero algo contigo-

Juvia- la verdad es que juvia todavía lo quiere Gray-sama, le fue difícil tratar de olvidar todo de usted, además Lyon-san y juvia no son mas que amigos, de hecho yo diría que quiere algo con Yuu *señala a los susodichos* después de todo van agarrados de la mano-

Gray- entonces me dejarías volver a enamorarte-

Yoshino- *bosteza* ya mami dile que si no te hagas del rogar-

Juvia- a juvia le encantaría Gray-sama *sonríe* pero no solo debe ganarse el corazón de juvia, ya que en la vida de juvia esta yoshino y yoshinon-

Gray- es claro que esta linda niña es parte de ti y quiero que sea parte de mi vida, al igual que este lindo exceed conejo-

Yoshino- aye, vamos por un helado-

Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

Y aquí termina la historia, solo me hace falta escribir el epilogo, que tratare de escribir explicando lo que paso con nuestras magas, espero que les alla gustado y esntedieran que todo lo que provoco el viaje de las chicas no era mas que una mentirilla blanca en el caso de Natsu, y en el caso de Gajeel fue algo que no se explico bien al comienzo, espero y les agrada y se divirtieran leyéndolo tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo, continuare escribiendo mas historias sobre nuestros queridos magos.

Gracias por leer aun si lo leyeron por accidente…


	13. Epilogo

Cuanto tiempo, gente bonita que leía esta historia, soy muy feliz de por fin darle un epilogo a la historia que comenzó todo, tarde mucho tiempo y eso es cierto pero la verdad aun llego a leerla y me sigue dando gracia.

Sin más aquí el epilogo.

Recuerden como siempre los personajes son de Hiro Mashima –sama el mayor trolleador que ha pisado la tierra.

Una bella mañana en la "tranquila" ciudad de Magnolia, los pajaritos cantaban, los gusanos se arrastraban el tierra y las lagartijas lagartijiaban, pero eso en realidad no nos importa, a nosotros nos importa la discusión que se está dando en el gremio de Fairy Tail, asi que cámara métele zoom.

Podemos ver a una jovencita de cabello rosa con ropas muy sugestivas y una bufanda en el cuello, como si no importara que sea primavera y los grados estén súper altos.

-Papá, voy a ir a una misión sin ti y eso no está en discusión.-

-Oh claro que no, si es conmigo o con tu madre no puedes ir, Karuta-

-¡Que!, oh claro que no, ya tengo 17 años, a esa edad mamá ya iba a misiones sola-

-No me interesa, además tu mamá hacia misiones con el equipo, no sola-

-bien, pues iré en equipo con Watari-

-Eso no es un equipo *enojo*-

-Claro que sí, antes de que llegara mamá, tu equipo era happy-

-Natsu ya déjala ir a una misión, no es tan peligrosa-

-Luce, apóyame a mí, es mi niña, si le pasa algo jamás me lo perdonare-

-*abraza a Natsu* papi, voy a estar bien, ¿qué te parece si hago equipo con Tomoyo y Yoshino?-

-eso me gustaría-

-yo no puedo, Luck me invito a salir n/n –dijo una chica de cabello azul, cuerpo escultural, quien vestía un short negro y un top azul con adornos de teru teru bozu

-¡Que!, ¿Quién demonios es Luck?- dijo gray furioso

-La bebé de juvia ya no es una bebe _Snif Snif-_

-etto… papi… Luck-kun es un chico que bueno… etto, es…

-es el novio de Yoshi-nee-

-Silver-kun, no lo digas-

-jajajaja, stripper, tu hija ya tiene novio-

-tu cállate cerebro de lava, mejor vigila a tus hijos, que Karuta ya se fue-

-Papi, Karu-nee se fue corriendo a su misión-

-Lucy por que no la detuviste-

-Oh vamos Natsu, no tiene nada de malo, seguro y lleva a Tomoyo en el camino-

-Coneja, mas te vale que tu vándala no se lleve a mi hija-

-¿Cómo llamaste a mi hija, tornillo?

-VANDALA, asi la llame-

-Pues la verdad Gajeel es que Tomoyo fue la que se robó a Karu-chan-

Y asi fue como comenzó una pelea, pues bien han pasado 12 años desde que nuestras magas pasaron todo.

Natsu y Lucy se casaron a los 9 meses porque bueno esta de mas decir que Lucy quedo embarazada de su Primogénita de sangre por que Natsu era el más feliz presentándole a su hermanita a Karuta, después de ello, le siguieron otros 2 hijos varones –Igneel y Ryuu- y por último la próxima integrante que todavía no llegaba y de la cual todavía no tenían un nombre, la familia Dragnnel tuvo que mudarse a la mansión, pues esta de mas decir que tienen suficientes habitación:

-Natsumi: magia de dragón slayer de fuego asi como tele transportación, rubia con las puntas rosas, de ojos verdes, 11 años. Lleva su marca en la parte interna de su muñeca de color rosa. No entiende por qué cada vez que Silver se acerca a ella su corazón late tan rápido y se sonroja (es igual de lenta que Natsu)

-Igneel: Magia de dragón slayer de fuego estelar (combinación debido a que aprendió magia de espíritus estelares y de dragón slayer) su ataque favorito es el puño de regulus fuego, cabello rosa y de ojos verdes completamente similar a natsu, 8 años. Su marca está en su brazo de color rojo degradado a rosa, sabe el secreto de Ryuu.

-Ryuu: Mago de espíritus estelares y dragón slayer de las sombras, cabello rubio con un mechón rosa, de ojos verdes, travieso, de 8 años, gemelo de Igneel. Su marca es de color naranja y la lleva en la mano izquierda. Secretamente enamorado de Ur.

Gray por fin dejo el tsunderismo y mantuvo un noviazgo con Juvia por 1 año hasta que bueno decidió pedirle matrimonio con ayuda de Yoshino quien le grito a su madre que aceptara, al final obviamente se casaron, yoshino fue la más feliz, para gray, yoshino era su bebé, la luz de sus ojos. Tuvieron 2 hijos más, un niño y una niña, así como el embarazo que Juvia estaba teniendo en ese momento.

-Silver: Magia de Demon Slayer de Hielo, cabello negro de ojos azules, musculoso, 11 años. Su marca es de color azul oscuro la lleva en la parte interna de la muñeca. Esta secretamente enamorado de Natsumi.

-Ur: Maga de agua, aprendiz de dragón slayer de agua, de cabello azul y ojos negros, de 7 1/2 años. Su marca es de color verde y la tiene en la parte trasera de su cuello.

-Futuro bebé: Mika

La familia Fullbuster también se mudó a la mansión dado que también eran mucho y los niños amaban pasar tiempo con los "abuelos" quienes siempre servían de niñeros.

Gajeel y Levy, fueron los más rápidos, después de que salieron por 2 meses, gajeel llevo a levy a una capilla y se casaron, como testigos una tomoyo súper feliz y un kero con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sus hijos (niño y niña) está de más decir que eran completamente diferentes a pesar de ser gemelos.

-Metallicana: prefiere que le digan Anna, de cabello azul, con 4 perforaciones en cada oreja, 1 en una ceja, es bajita a pesar de sus 10 años de edad. Su marca está en su lengua (le gusto como se veía la de Bislock) de color roja.

-Kurogane: pelinegro, le llaman Kuro, tiene una perforación en la lengua, oreja, ceja y labio, es más alto que Metallicana, le gusta leer, pero tiene un temperamento explosivo. Tiene la marca del hada en el brazo izquierdo de color negro.

Ellos también viven en la mansión, esta de mas decir que las peleas son diarias y que bueno las chicas ya se acostumbraron a ello.

 _ **Y todos vivieron felices y comieron perdices.**_

 _ **The end.**_


End file.
